Kitty work in progress
by princesscace
Summary: Kassie, a young wood elf was raised in the way of the Mother. Now on her 15 birthday she enters the Mothers doman but leaves with the fait of her people on her shoulders. King Braxton is off to war once more, defending his kingdom from the demon army.


Prelude

The six sisters met in a dark damp cave lit only by the bon fire that burned in the center. The sisters all meet at this place because trouble was approaching. A warlock had slowly created a demon army over the past eleven years. The warlock had managed to operate thus far with little notice from the mother and the six sisters. Now his plans were clear. For months now he slowly created a demon army. He planned to continue the work of his mistress, and invade Estersta . Though Estersta was saved by their now beloved King Braxton, the demon army is much larger this time. Lord Stivles has become more powerful then ever his mistress was. King Braxton was blessed as a baby in his mother's arms. He was born on the summer solstice, the Holy mother's secreted day, thus he was given a special power that when it came to a demon or anything summoned from the underworld he could over power them and send them back to the depths of where they came from.

The six sisters gathered in their mothers caverns. Talking among them about the job at hand. Waiting for the mother each was worried about their domain. Ultimately it was up to the mother what was to be done. They couldn't interfere without her blessing.

The mother glided in dressed in a flowing white dress. A bright holy glow surrounded her. Though she was thousand of years old, she looked young. Pale soft skin, rose cheeks, red lips and purple eyes that looked old like they've seen since the beginning of time.

Even her voice sang like a sweet blue bird courting his mate. "We have made a grave mistake." The mother paused as the sisters all agreed. "Though we can not change what has happen, nor can we stop the army from invading." She paused for a moment. "But we can send a younger wood elf. King Braxton can not stop this army alone. Even with my blessing he is dramatically out numbered. It is time the wood elves become more then just wood witches. This wood elf will be given a power never seen before. She will rally the wood elves together to help protect their homes. She will become the leader of our sons and daughters."

The sisters knotted their heads in agreement. The summer solstice was only days away. Many wood elves would be traveling to the Mother's domain to take part in their trails. The Mother talked of one wood elf. They knew their mother's wisdom and did her bidding without question. If this was her wish then it so shall be done.

Chapter 1

The summer solstice was just a day away. Kassie was excited to celebrate her fifteenth birthday. As a wood elf and daughter of the six sisters, this was the year she would travel to the mother's domain to take her test, and to see what sister would be her guardian. For every wood elf, son or daughter on their fifteenth year of the summer solstice they would received a blessing from one of the six sisters, and that sister would be their guardian for the rest of their lives. This year's summer solstice happen to fall on her fifteenth birthday.

Kassies' parents were also excited about their daughter's grand birthday. They too went thought the trials on their fifteenth summer solstice. Kassie's father was given the gift of growth. Everything he grew flourishing with life. Food was never a problem. He would spend all his hours in the gardens and cleaning and taking care the of animals. The taste was always juicy and full of flavor. Kassie would help her father out many times preparing the soil, planting, or harvesting. Their small house looked lavishing with the many flowers and vines all around. He was tall, tan from being outside all day. Dark hair, not muscular but fit. He had a wild sense of hummer, and as long as Kassie could remember he had never been serious and always fun loving.

Kassie's mother having the gift of alchemy, looked after the local village which is a half a days walk from their secluded collage. People came from all over for her potions for cuts, sicknesses, love, infections, anything really, her mother always had something for them. Her knowledge of such herbs and spices also made her a fabulous cook. Kassie tried to learn everything she could from her mother, watching her clean the herbs and making potions from the counter. Her mother had radiant bright brown hair, a slender figure and a beautiful smile. She also always wear this small pendent around her neck. When Kassie would ask her about it she would just smile and say her mother gave it to her. Kassie's mother was the serious person in the family, but only when she had to be. Kassie always saw her parents flirting with each other.

Wood elves believed in living with the land. Free spirited, using only what they needed. Wood elves looked similar to their high elves cousins but had darker completions. Most had dark hair long legs and usually tall. Though high elves lived in their kingdom across the sea, wood elves lived in the forest and wooded areas due to the humans hatred of magic. Though the wood elves didn't really use magic just the gifts from the mother and the sisters.

The six sisters looked after their sons and daughters. Kassie was taught that everything was created by the mother. Then sent her six daughters down, each looking after a different part. Allisa guarded over the song and melody of the world. From the music of the night time forest to the traveling bards singing their stories. Airmind protected the plants and trees of the world. Flushing crops and lavishing daises fields were under her control. The rains and rivers were under Fujiko's protection. Dana gave wisdom to the world. Perses sister of destruction. Bastet guardian of the animals. All six understood the balance and cooperation between them. They knew their importance. Though they did not control the world they looked after. That was the mother's decision. They did her will.

Kassie was getting water from the well for her mother that morning before the summer solstice. It was her daily job to get water and feed the animals. The afternoon was filled with her studies, and then the evenings she would help her parents then pray to the mother and the six sisters before the evening meal. Tonight though, she would begin her cleansing. Then a celebration. For the next two nights everything would be special. Kassie knew this summer solstice would be special.

Kassie poured the water in the tub. Her mother softly humming to herself while cleaning the herbs she had just picked this morning. Kassie was wearing her dirty trouser and tonic that she always wore when doing chores. Kassie's light brown hair flowing freely down her back, tangled and very untidy. She shared her fathers green eyes and wasn't much shorter then her mother. Her skin was fair but dark from the sun and working outside a lot. The top tip of her ear was more pointy then her parents though all wood elves had pointy ears.

"Anything else before I tend to the animals?" Kassie asked her mother politely.

"No dear, but afterwards clean up real good for the med meal then we will start your studies."

"Yes mother." Kassie went off to continue her chores.

After lunch she waited for her mother in the garden like always. Then she saw her mother and father walking towards her. Normally it was just her mother, but together they walked towards her. Her mother dressed in an emerald green dress, the color showing that Airmid was her guardian sister. The dress slightly dragged behind her. It was spaghetti straps and looked like green webbing shawl around her shoulders. Wearing no shoes, her hair curly penned neatly behind her head. Her father dressed in green robes, of Airmid cleaned shaven also wearing no shoes. A dark purple belt, of Bastet, that wrapped around his waste with the extra daggling to his knees.

Kassie felt much underdressed. Though she cleaned up for the mid meal, she was still dusty. She wore her work trousers and old tunic, with her rugged boots and hair very raggedy. She gave a confused look to her parents, not understanding what was going on.

"Do not drat my daughter." her father understanding his daughter's confusion also remembering his confusion on the day his parents came for his cleansing.

"We are beginning the cleansing." Her mother followed up to.

"The six sisters must exam and determent the greatest gift to bestow on you. We will go down to the water fall and begin your cleansing." Her father explained.

"There we will cleans you in the mother's prayers. Then leave you to her and the six sisters. We will return tomorrow. If the sisters and mother deem you worthy we shall celebrate a wonderful summer solstice!" Her mother explained excitedly.

Kassie wasn't expecting this so soon. Though her parents never really explained the trials to her. Excitement and nervous hit her. Her parents saw it in her face and looked to each other. They knew they had prepared their daughter for her trials ahead. She would need her survival skills, but mostly it was Kassie's true nature the mother and sisters would be looking at. They walked her to the waterfall two hours away.

The trip was silent for Kassie was preparing her mind. The six sisters would test her, then she would receive a blessing from each of the sisters if she was worthy. Something that would aid her throughout her life. At the waterfall, Kassie's parents stripped all her close off. Wood elves didn't feel shame of the bare body. They often said prayers and worshipped to the mother without anything on. Her teenage body beginning to take shape of a women. Her chest beginning to form, curves and angles just starting to take shape.

They all stepped into the pool in front of the waterfall. Kassie's parents still dressed began cleaning their daughter by pouring the rivers water on her, while saying prayers first to the mother then to each sister. Kassie felt the cool water falling down her body. She closed her eyes. The water taking her senses away, the prayers and sound of the water falling feeling her mind with the goddesses she learned about. She lost herself in the songs. Then all was quit. No longer did she hear her parents, no longer did she hear the waterfall, and no longer did she feel the cool water around her body. She opened her eyes in panic. No one was around her, all was dark. The air was warm and damp, and she felt the stone below her feet. She felt the soft silk like fabric that fell all the way to her toes telling her she was now wearing a dress but couldn't see it.

Kassie didn't know what to do. Fear never entered her thoughts. A light appeared a ways down the tunnel. Something told her to follow it. She took the first step forward towards the light, still not sure of herself. She followed the light for what seemed like hours. The light never seemed to get closer but always stayed in sight. She couldn't see very well, but used the wall of the cavern as guidance. A few times she stepped on a rock that hurt her foot, and once she stumbled but she managed to catch herself.

Finally she rounded a corner into a large cavern. The light she had been following was a floating wisp in the center of the cavern. It light the whole cavern like a bright summer day. The cavern had one single stool where the wisp stood where the wisp stood in the center surrounded by six more spread around the room.

Kassie entered the cavern. The dress she was wearing was white, meaning purity. A wisp was floating in the air, apparently the light she had been following. Kassie walked to the center and got down to her knees and bowed looking to the ground with deep respect. She knew this wisp to be the mother. Though she didn't know how. She just knew.

The wisp just floated in place as if examine Kassie closely. Then it was gone. The room went dark. Kassie looked up to see six beautiful women glowing in six different colors. Green, purple, blue, red, orange and yellow all standing on the stool rocks surrounding the cavern.

"Rise young wood elf with the earth name Kassie." Said in a kind voice from the sister in purple. Kassie knew as being Bastet guardian of animals.

Kassie rose to her feet and looked at each of the sisters. "The mother has looked into your very soul and has premised you to take the trials." said the sister in the red aura known as Perses guardian of destruction.

"Each of us will test you in a different way. You are to use what you have been taught and know in your heart to complete the task." said Fujiko in blue, guardian of water.

"If you satisfy the mother we will bestow a blessing from each of us and a gift." Allies in orange sang.

"Good luck young wood elf known as Kassie. May the mother bless you" Airmid in green, guardian of the plants said. Then all was gone and dark again.

*************************************************************

King Braxton was pacing his thrown room. He was waiting for his counsel to come to the castle. A messenger arrived about an hour ago telling of the demon army had finally crossed his boarders into Estersta. For the past three months he had sleepless nights hearing reports that a demon army was setting outside his western boarders. Not knowing why or who was behind it, thought he had his suspicions. This far all reports were of small groups that were easily taken care of. Lastly the small disturbances were growing into an army preparing to invade his land. A large one.

Being blessed by the holy mother, a few demons never bothered King Braxton. He stood strong aginst them and could take on full group at once by himself. A whole army was a totally different story. When word first stretched to his ears, he sent his troops to patrol the boarders, but no one ever attacked. Then King Braxton sent spies to scout. Each time a scout made it back, the demon army had grown twice as the last.

Now reports hand come that an army had crossed the boarder into Esterstar. Just below the Cire Mountains. The demon army was well over 500,000 strong. The troops he sent were out numbered and pushed back through the Nightsong Woods. The commanders were asking for reinforcements. Actions must be taken and it could not wait tell morning. King Braxton made up his mind about the actions that needed to be taken. It would take a few days to get everything and everyone together but it needed to start tonight. The counsel would be angry with him, but he would deal with them later.

"Sire, the last of your counsel has arrived." the young messenger announced. "They are awaiting you in your counsel room." The young man bowed down and waited for the king to reply.

"Very well." King Braxton left the privacy of his throne room and proceeded to his counsel room. All six man where sitting at a round table talking among themselves. Three sat on each side with a chair waiting for the king at the front of the table. They had all heard what he had, and all where talking about what to do. Once they saw King Braxton walking in all stood and were silent. Though, he was still young, tuning 25 years this coming summer solstice night, he had earned all their respect when at the age of fourteen lead his father's armies against the evil Queen Quataria and her demand armies. His father had been killed by her own assassin, King Braxton was able to hunt down the Queen and kill her demolishing army. All knew he carried the Holy Mother's blessings, strength, courage and wisdom. But then Queen Quataria was unprepared, nor knew of the young prince's gift from the holy mother. He lead his father's armies to victory in a little over a year. King Braxton tried to hunt down his fathers assassin but could never find him. The counsel was able to bring the young prince home for the coronation. The kingdom was at peace now and flourishing. He could not let their evil demon ways destroy his people again.

King Braxton walked into the room. The counsel members stood as the king walked to his chair but he didn't take the chair.

"Please have a seat." The counsel took their chairs while the king continued to stand. "Everyone knows the situation of this demon army at our western boarders. I just received a message that they have invaded." A few looked shocked but most had expected that it was just a matter of time before the army took the first steps into their lands.

"I am going to take most of the army and reinforce the western lands. The rest of the army will stay in reserves in the capital. I want anyone willing to help join. Your job will to see to daily activities of the king and gather as many troops as possible."

"Sire isn't that a bit much. I mean last time the demons lasted a bit over a year. With you leading do you think it would last any longer?"

Another stood up angrily saying, "Soon they will attack the villages and kill the people just like last time. I agree with the king, we must take action." Pounding his fist on the table.

"Come yourself. I do not take this lightly. I am sure they have learned from their mistakes. Their numbers are far more then we have. We need new troops. The advantages we had in the first war against the demons we have no more. They know what we have. I do not know how long it will take but I will not underestimate them."

"Sire is it wise for you to go? I mean without a hire. If you were not to come back this country would be vulnerable for any to take. Your generals can lead the army." Another said voicing his concern. A few knotted their heads in agreement. Without a hire, the kingdom would face a war from within if the king should die. If the kingdom survived.

"I will lead my army from the battlefield." King Braxton said with a voice letting the counsel know that he was leaving. "There won't be a kingdom to fight over if we do not fight it with all we have. I will send reports back here. Until my return the counsel will stand in my place. If I do not return the counsel will rule until a suitable king can be found. "

"But your majesty…." Began a counsel man.

"We must act now, there is no time to debate this" The king left his counsel to think about what he had just said.

The counsel began leaving the room. The meeting was just to tell them the king's plans. The king hadn't given them complete control but while he was gone they would take over the daily chores of the king.

The counsel man began to clear the room most talking to each other about the kings decision. One remains though. He never said a word but listened. That's what his master was paying him to do. This new information would aid his master. He sat there until all the others had left. Then quietly he got to his feet and returned to his room. Once there he made sure the doors were locked. He pulled out a bowl from his closet and filled it with water just like his master showed him, and sat it on the floor. He put his hand over the top of the bowl and began chanting the spell. A man appeared in the water. He looked like he had been dug up from the ground after spending years in the dirt. His skin was purple and seemed dead. He had dark black hair, black eyes, and when he stood up he still hunched over. He wore black robes and a red belt, the sign of the underworld.

"Master I have interesting news." The counsel man said. As the man explained what the king had said a wicked smile came to the demons face.

"Exsssellent!" He said with a hiss.

*************************************************************

Kassie woke up. The sun was just coming into the new day. She layer under an old tree with the leaves grasping for the ground. She heard the waterfall not far behind her. She was still in the white gown the six sisters and mother gave her. Birds sung and chirped in the tree. Slowly Kassie sat up. Wiping the sleep from her eyes, she watched the sun lift itself above the horizon. Then Kassie got to her feet and walked to the river. She washed her face with the cool water and took a refreshing drink. The morning brought promise. Shinny sun, the smell of summer in the air. The sun had quickly warmed the earth. Kandace looked around. A small fox ran across the meadow to the river, a ways down river from her.

The morning was uneventful. Kassie gathered berries for her breakfast. Then took a walk around to familiarize herself with the area. She wasn't sure how the sisters would test her, but she was prepared.

It was late afternoon when a small cry came. It sounded like a wild cat's cry, but smaller. Most likely a cub. Kassie listened for the sound. It came again. It sounded like the cat was in a panic, crying for someone like its mother for help. The sound came from above the waterfall. She could go around the cliff which was a walk that would take a full day to get around and back up to the top.

Kassie looked around the for the quickest way up. She found a path she could get to the top. Many times she had climbed up trees, but this was much different and much higher then any tree Kassie had ever climbed. The cries came again knocking Kassie to get a move on. Carefully she started grabbing small holes and making sure they were secure. Placing her still bare footed feet securely in the holes. Climbing in a dress wasn't the easiest thing in the world.

The cat kept with its cries. If she didn't make it up quickly another predator would find the poor cub. A few times she slipped but found her footing again.

It took almost an hour but finally she pulled herself to the top safely. Kassie felt exhausted. Her cloths were dusty from the rocks and her hands hurt from pulling herself up. Never would she climb that cliff under any other circumstances. She laid on the ground until the cat's cries once again brought her out of her own thoughts. Quickly Kassie got to her feet and ran into a small cave. The baby panther was crying because his small front paw was caught between two stones. The rocks were bloodied from the panther trying to pull his paw free. Carefully she walked to the panther. Her right hand held out and talking to the cat trying to comfort him down. "Shhh little cat. I'm not going to hurt you." Kassie kept saying. The cat hissed at her, but Kassie kept talking soothing it. "Shhh little kitty."

The small cub was shaking. His fur was a beautiful purple black. He had yellow eyes that stared her down. His paws were big, and his tail stuck up in the air. The cub hissed at her.

Once Kassie was close enough to touch the panther it hissed again. Kassie stopped for a moment the placed her hand on its head and began petting it. The panther tried to move away but because it's foot was stuck he went no where. Kassie tried again to calm the cat. He cried louder this time, quickly she removed the rock that was pinning the panthers paw. The rock wasn't at all heavy, just pinned just so to keep the small cub in place. The cub ran from the cave and out into the woods out of sight. Kassie walked out of the cave proud of the deed she had accomplished.

A sudden blast of thunder and the change of a bright sunny day to a cloudy thunderstorm moving in. The wind quickly picked up. A chill ran up Kassie's spine. Lightning flashed across the sky. Another blast of thunder followed. Rain drops began to lightly fall. Lightning continued to light up the sky.

Kassie watched from the cave as the wind blew the trees and the lightning light the sky. Light raindrops continued to fall, but still not enough to get much of anything wet. It had been a dry spring and the fall leaves that covered the forest ground were still dry. So when a deer ran past the cave quickly running for his life. Kassie quickly ran out of the cave and looked down the waterfall. Down river a fire engulfed the trees, and working it's way toward her. Quickly she ran away from the fire and thought of the a lake a mile or so from here. With the lack of rain, the lake had a small island close to the center of the lake. She ran towards the lake, but heard the familiar cries of the small panther. Kassie turned around to see the small panther surrounded by flames just setting there crying. Without wondering why Kassie ran after the pan iced kitten. Without fear or anything about the cubs reaction, Kassie reached for the panther. The panther clawed her right arm. Blood started dripping from the three claw marks across her right arm. Kassie put the pain to the back of her mind. The fire singed her dress all over and burned her feet. She reached out again with both arms picking up the cub. This time cub didn't fight. With the pain throbbing in her arm, and blood dripping down her dress she quickly ran to the lake.

It wasn't long before Kassie reached the lake. Kassie swam to the island that already harbored many animals. Once there she dropped the panther and sat on the ground. The small cat sat beside her completely calm and licking his paws.

Heavy rain began to fall and in just a few seconds Kassie was soaked. The blood poured from Kassie's arm. She tore the bottom of her dress for a bandage. Quickly she wrapped the bandage over the wound tightly and applied pressure. The wound wasn't bad but it would leave a scratch scar across her right arm. The small panther watched her.

"You are a trouble maker!" Kassie said, the panther looked at her sweetly. The fire was out after an hour of pouring down rain. The storm settled down, but the wind made her cold. Slowly she laid down on the ground. The kitten curled up next to her. Kassie only gave the kitten a figures look but welcomed his warmth.

Kassie woke some time later. The sun had set and the moonlight light the land. Kassie stretched her arms in the air, stretching out her back as well. Her close were still damp and dirty from the ash and mud. She looked around for the small panther, but he was nowhere to be found. The nights sounds of the forest filled the air.

"Rise young wood elf. The summer solstice will be among us soon." Bastet said reaching down to help Kassie to her feet. "The days event took place only in the mother's domain. You are still asleep under the tree. Your family will awake you soon."

Kassie was on her feet. "I have come to escort you." Bastet began walking toward shore, walking on the water. Kassie was relented to follow. Bastet turned to Kassie. "Do not be afraid." She held her hand out for Kassie to take it. "Here take my hand." Kassie took Bastet's hand and followed her across the lake walking on water. The animal guardian's hand felt soft and smooth. Warm and welcoming "The mother is most pleased with your actions. Your parents will be proud."

Kassie light up with joy. They reached the shore. Ashes from the fire covered the ground, but Kassie could already see the small green grass growing through. Fire destroys yet ashes renew the soil Kassie thought, of a past lesson her mother had given her.

"That is right." Bastet answered.

Kassie looked surprisingly to Bastet and let go of her hand. "In the mother's domain, every thoughts can be heard." Bastet answered turning to face Kassie answering her unasked question. "Lessons is not what we look for, knowledge, bravery, heart, and courage is what we want. You have demonstrated marvelously, but I am not here to praise you, but to warn you."

Kassie looked confuse. No one told her about this part. "Kassie, troubled times are a pond us. Things will no longer be as they were. Wood elves will be called upon. No longer can they be small wood witches, hiding in the shadow. They will need someone to lead them. The mother has chosen you. Wood elves must come to the help of the kingdom. You will be given the tools to help you. This is as far as we can help you. You will face many challenges, loses friends and family, war will be your life." Bastet turned away and continued walking.

"What if I fail the task you've given me? How will I know?" Kassie's thoughts quickly became words before she could stop herself. Kassie knew better then to question one of the sisters.

"Time will tell, you have been chosen because of who you are. The mother has blessed you. She has seen into your very heart. She has found the bravery inside you, the courage and knowledge need to lead your people. You are a strong person. People may not listen at first but be persistent as you were with the young cub. If you never give up you will not fail. Believe in yourself and others will follow."

Kassie felt worried. This was not suppose to be this way. Why was she chosen for such task? How could she lead her people to a war? A war she didn't know anything about. Bastet stopped again this time in a small clearing with a stump in the middle.

"Your questions will be answered in time. Do not fear the mother will guide you. When you are lost and need help, call upon me I may not appear but I will guide. Please set down on the stump."

Kassie walked to the stump. When she turned around Bastet was gone. Worried, Kassie noticed how dirty her white gown really was. Torn, the bandage still wrapped around her arm blood soaked. It still stung as she unwrapped the dressing. When she lifted her eyes all six sisters and the mother in her elf form stood around her. The sisters were not glowing this time, but the mother was surrounded by her yellow light. The mother was dressed in a beautiful white gown. She had golden blond hair flowing freely like the wind was blowing through it. Her purple eyes looked old and seen many years, but still held their beauty.

The mother walked up to Kassie and ran her hand over Kassie's injured arm. The wound was healed, but a scare remained. "Young wood elf." the mother's voice sang. "You have demonstrated all we need to know. Bastet has explained to you our greatest dilemma. Your fate is still unclear but you will lead our people. But we will not leave you in the dark. We shall help you on your way." The mother backed away.

Perses began, "Young wood elf, I guardian of Destruction, give you the gift of leadership. Strong and wise you are, motivate others in doing what is right. They shall follow." Perses raised her arms and fire swallowed Kassie. It did not burn nor scorch or even feel warm. As quickly as it started the flames were gone.

"I guardian of song give you young wood elf the gift of hearing and a thunderous roar." Emphases the thunderous roar, Allise began to sing felling Kassie's ears with the beautiful voice.

When she finished Airmid said, "Young wood elf, I give the gift of smell. Fill your body with the fragrances of the world, I guardian of the plants and trees bestow a pond you." Airmid raised her arms and flowers grew all around Kassie. Kassie started smelling the sweet sent of daises in an open field.

"Clarity is my gift." Fujiko said, once the smell disappeared. "A clear mind will aid you when events are not so. This is the gift from the guardian of water." All of a sudden Kassie was emerged in water falling from the sky, though she was not wet when the water stopped falling.

"A long trip you have a head of you. Long will you travel, miles you will go. I give you the gift of speed. I guardian of harmony give you." Danu said. A feeling of peace came over Kassie.

Bastet held in her hands the young panther that kept giving Kassie trouble. "The mother and I, guardian of the animals give you the gift of the panther. His soul will become one with yours. His thoughts will be your thoughts. His memories and experiences are now yours. His body now apart of you. I take you young wood elf. Shape shift into the panther whenever you need. He will guide you in the ways of the animal world, but do not stay to long. The animal instinct will take control of your human instincts. The animal world is a different place." Pushing the panther out of her hands, the small cub jumped at Kassie. Kassie braced for the impact of the animal, but the panther went into her.

The mother looked back to Kassie. "Good luck young wood elf, your kingdom depends on you. We will be with you."

Kassie was shaken awake by her mother. Kassie sat straight up like wakening from a bad dream. She was now dressed in a purple gown similar in design to her mothers.

*************************************************************

The capital city of Armond was light beautifully with the campfires of the slumbering army. King Braxton's army was ready to go. It took about two days for the entire army to come to the capital city of Armond. In that time he was able to get the provisions, brief his generals, and gather enough horses for his calvarias and officers even gather a few new troops. Pretty good for two days. Now in the last of the days light everyone was preparing for the mornings departure. The whole kingdom was aware of the demon army on the western boarder.

King Braxton wanted to walk among his troops. Last time his troops followed him in an uphill battle. Loyal troops makes all the difference. There was not one day that went by King Braxton didn't remember those he didn't bring home. He himself didn't think he would make it home. After he was told of his father's death, he didn't care. He hunted down the queen tell she too was dead in his arms. Her last words were it was you. He didn't know what that meant, but he felt nothing killing her with his bare hands. The surprise look she had when he showed up quickly ending it without a second thought. He could never pick up the trail of her warlock apprentice. Finally the counsel had convenes him to come back and rule in his father's place. What a lonely eleven years. He was very close to his father. Soon after the war the counsel was trying to get him to wed. At first the idea of companionship appealed to the king. Soon he ended that idea when the women didn't interest him. They talked of fashion, and clothing. They did not understand of battle, weapons, and some of them cared nothing for those who served them. They were spoil, and wouldn't make a good queen for his country. Nor a companions he so wanted. It only made the loneliness worse. He gave up finding anyone who would understand him, or would be a caring Queen that his kingdom needed.

Now he was preparing to march off to war again. Did he expect to come back? He knew the warlock was behind the army now in his own lands, killing his people. Though he had no proof of it, his gut just told him so. Bigger and stronger then the last time, King Braxton wasn't sure his army was strong enough. Where could he get the help? The wood elves were numerous throughout his kingdom. Both parties thought differently of their beliefs, but they never fought. They never got helped each other either. His people believed anything with magic abilities was evil, yet his own people possessed healing. He himself had been blessed with a magical ability. He chuckled at the ironic of it. Maybe that is why he never looked down a pone them. That possibility wasn't hopeful though. How could his people get a long with them? There were the Dwarfs far North. He could ask for their help, but they refused when his father asked, and now they were at war themselves with the goblins invading their tunnels.

"Good evening sire. What brings you out?" A young man said standing by a fire.

King Braxton walked over to the fire where the young man stood. Finding a log next to the young soldier, the king took the set then the man also sat. "Good evening….." King Braxton stuttered not knowing his name.

"Rodger sir."

"Rodger what brings you here?" Then noting how young the man looked.

"Sir, I heard stories from my father who served under you eleven years ago. So when they asked for my father, my father was injured sometime ago, I quickly jumped on to take his place. Sir it is an honor being here with you."

The king didn't feel he deserved this great honor. Man who once served him telling stories now sending their sons? He knew he had to protect his people, but knew not all of them would come home safely.

"No my young sir, the honor is all mine" King Braxton got to his feet patted the young soldier on the shoulder and continued to walk on.

*************************************************************

Kassie realized that it was mid morning on the summer solstice. Her parents were eagerly waiting for their daughter to tell them her tale. Kassie's memory went to the sisters warnings. Her arm went for the scare the small panther left that still appeared on her right arm. Despair came to her eyes and both parents saw it.

"What happened? Did the mother deny you, have you failed in your attempt." her mother asked looking and brushing her hand over the scare.

Kassie was steering out into the river. Her mother was afraid the mother had rejected her daughter. Kassie looked to her mother. "No mother." her voice raspy at first. The mother has given me a great responsibility. The mother and Bastet has become my guardian."

Joy reappeared taking away the fear in Kassie's parents faces. "Well don't keep us guessing, tell us your gift." her father said anxious.

Kassie wasn't sure what to tell them the shock was still apparent on her face, but not for the reason her parents thought. Kassie decided not to tell her parents the whole story.

Kassie's parents sat around her as she told them of the forest the troublesome panther that had left the scare on her arm, and of the fire. The lessons she learned. She told them of how she felt standing in front of the sisters and each gift they gave. Then she told them of the panther in Bastet's hands that jumped out at her and having the soul of that panther and the gift to change into the form of the panther.

Both parents smiled. Their daughter was given a great gift. "We know that the mother has something special in store for you. And we know that you want to try out this gift, but you must take it slow. In time you will be able to master this gift. Neither of us have heard of the sisters give such a gift." Her mother said putting her hands on Kassie's shoulders. "Don't worry if you can't change right away." Kassie's mother gave her a hug. Then her father joined in.

The family made their way back to their small cottage. The rest of the day was spent preparing the feast they would have at the end of the day. At sunset they would dance and give thanks to the sisters and the mother. They would prey and sing around a fire. Kassie always felt a special feeling when she got into the dancing. Like the sisters and mother where really there, dancing with them.

Her mother prepared salads with fresh vegetables from her father's garden. Meat cooking over an open fire, the same fire they would dance around. Kassie's sense of smell was so strong, she could smell every little ingredient her mother used. Even the small herbs used to enhance the taste. She could almost taste everything. It was that strong.

Kassie also noticed her hearing had changed. Every little sound caught her attention. Her father chopping wood out back for the fire. It was like she was standing right next to it. The animals around. She could hear a small deer and her fond come up to the edge of the woods, while she was in the kitchen helping cut some vegetables for her mother. After mid day, Kassie head hurt from hearing all the noises she never use to hear.

Kassie decided to lay down before dinner. She walked to her room and laid down on her bed. She thought of the words the mother had told her. Her kingdom, leading her people, losing family and friends. When sleep finally took over, she dreamed of battles. Covered in blood and sweat she led an attack against strange looking creators. A tall man was next to her. He was human that much she could tell. He was heavily armed, shouting orders to unseen troops. He was really powerful taking down these creators like nothing. There was no end to these beast, they just kept coming. One came at her, Kassie sat up straight still in her bed sweat trickling down her chin.

The sun was beginning to set. Kassie, her mother and father all gathered around the fire. They were again dressed in their outfits given to them by the sister that had chosen them. Kassie had never warn the dress since this was the first year that she had a guardian. She decided to put what the sister had told her in the back of her mind for now, and enjoy the evening. This was a joys' day for all wood elves.

Once the sun finally set, they began their preys. Passing around the wine her mother and father use to drink, now Kassie being of age, was also aloud to drink. They sang the same songs her mother and father said when they were cleansing Kassie to began her journey to the mother and the sisters. They said the prayers together raising their hands to the skies, then they began to sing. Kassie had said these prayers since she was able to talk. While they sang the songs praising the mother, they danced around the fire. This was when Kassie always felt the presents of the mother and the sisters. This time the felling was stronger. She sang her heart out, dancing around the fire she closed her eyes. Everyone else seemed to disappear. When she opened her eyes again, she saw stars floating all around her. The forest itself sang to her. This was different then before. Her parents were still there dancing as well. Kassie didn't panic but continued singing along, dancing as well. Again she closed her eyes. Losing herself once again in the songs. When they were finished the sat around the fire and ate. Kassie's parents talk to each other but Kassie sat quietly. She ate her food and drank her wine. She hadn't eaten since the mid meal before her cleansing. She didn't really taste it. Her mind went to what Bastet had talked to her. The question was still in her mind about how could she, being still so young, lead her people though a war.

The moon was rising. Once it was high in the sky, Kassie excused herself. The wine was getting to her and with the new smells still claming her senses, she was ready to end the day.

Once in her room, she changed into some old clean trousers and an old long sleeve tunic that was great for the summer time because it was light. She laid down on the bed. Sleep came quickly this time but still it wasn't peaceful, again dreamed of war. Battlefields stained by the bodies that laid a pond the ground. There were demons and human alike. Both wood elves and soldiers of Estersta. She was leading a group of wood elves towards the demons attacking a small village. She was yelling orders but not sure what she was saying. Then she saw the man. Feeling she never felt before began rise as she saw him. They were strong feelings. Feeling of needing him, wanting him closer and the fear of losing him. He was heavily dressed in armor leading a much larger group against the demands. Then she saw an archer pointing his arrow right at him. Fear like never before struck her. Kassie quickly changed into the cat form. As fast as her feet could carry her she ran towards her. She reached him as the arrow left the archers bow. Kassie woke up in a sweat again. The room was dark and the night time noise were still singing. The air was humid which was normal for this time of year. Her heart was pounding. Quickly she realized she had been dreaming. Her senses readjusted. She laid back down thinking about the dream. She didn't know who the man was or where the battlefield was. She ran her fingers along her newly bandaged scare. It burned a little, but didn't really bother her. Kassie closed her eyes and listened to the small insects outside busy. The noises were getting easier, they didn't give her headaches, but still bothered her.

Sleep didn't come. So Kassie got dressed and decide to take a walk. A walk in the woods would be refreshing and help her clear out her mind.

Kassie started out heading to the waterfall. It was a bit of a walk. The sun was just showing its light over the horizon when she reached it. She thought of the dream on the walk. It scared her because she hadn't know war time. The great war didn't affect her people, not really, because the demands didn't get the chance to invade the country, and her people didn't fight in that battle. She was just a small child when it ended eleven years ago. She did hear the stories of the great prince and his blessing from the holy mother. Their people were so different. She had never meet someone from the holy mother. Her parent taught her about them. Her people traded with the humans, but that was about it. They just stayed out of each other way.

Kassie sat at the river bank. She closed her eyes and thought about changing into the small panthers form. She pictured herself changing from hands to paws, from small ears to the big floppy ears the small cub had. She thought really hard but nothing happen.

"You try to hard." The voice was that of Bastet. Quickly she opened her eyes in surprise.

Bastet was standing in the water. She walked towards Kassie. "It should just come naturally." She said "Like your senses they were just there." She reached Kassie's side. "Everyone always tries so hard after they first receive their gift. When its already apart of you. So simple like breathing. Just do it."

At first Kassie wasn't sure what Bastet meant. She took a deep breath. Again she closed her eyes and thought about changing into the cat form. Her mind quickly jump away from the cat form to the guardian standing beside her. Wonder why she was her, and of course it would be easy for her, she was guardian of the animals. How easy it was for her. Then she thought of the dream. She had changed without even thinking.

"See was that so hard?"

Kassie quickly opened her eyes. She was closer to the ground standing on all fours. Her now yellow eyes saw clearer and brighter then her elf form. She felt her ear twitch and her tail swing. Her fur was a purplish black and her paws were huge. She hadn't transformed into the small cub she had pictured she would be, but into a large grown panther. Her front top two teeth hung over her bottom lip. Kassie still heard every little sound, but something felt different like she could also feel the presents of the forest.

"It's the spirit of the forest you feel. When you are in this form the spirit of the forest is with you. it's a great tool but it is also this presence that will provoke the wild, savage side if you stay in this form to long."

Kassie looked up at Bastet and tried to talk, but only growls and meows came out.

"Unfortunately animal speech is to complex to be translated. You can't verbally communicate in this form."

Kassie took a moment to extended her claws and dig her nails into the ground.

"Well don't just stand there, try it out."

Kassie looked at Bastet confused.

"Go. Run around the forest. Try your form out."

Kassie turned and excitedly ran into the woods.

Kassie was running through the trees at speeds she never dreamed of. The feeling was like nothing she ever experienced before.

Memories also flooded her mind. Experiences of hunting, that first kill, playing as a young cub. Her mother teaching her to how to hunt, playing with mice pretending to be this mighty hunter.

The sent of a deer near by caught her off guard. Her hunting instinct kicked in. Slowly she crept towards a small meadow. Through the tall grass, her keen eyes saw doe eating carelessly. Unaware of any danger. Her ears pricked at a few flies buzzing around her ears.

Slowly and quietly Kassie stepped forward one foot at a time. The deer turned away from Kassie still eating the grass. Then at the right moment, Kassie sprinted from her hiding place. The deer jumped with a quick look at the black mount of fur coming her way. A bit confused the doe took off but got a few footsteps before Kassie's sharp teeth dug deeply in her throat. Blood squirted into Kassie's mouth. The taste was sweet and satisfying. The doe herself struggled as both went to the ground. The more the doe struggled the harder Kassie clamped down her jaws. Slowly the does strength was fading until she didn't move anymore.

When Kassie let go of the deer's neck, Kassie was panting and exhausted. She only took a moment to catch her breath before she began eating her kill.

*************************************************************

King Braxton was woken at day brake by his assistant. Though he wasn't asleep when he came in. Just laying in his caught in his tent with his army. This morning they would be leaving the city. Thought his assistant kept asking him to stay in the castle, he had to stay with his army.

He got out of bed and began to dress. He thought of the night filled with nightmares. He dreamed of a young elf girl who called out for him. His heart pounded for her. Feeling were strong for her. He also dreamed of a panther. At first he thought them two different. But in one dream he saw the girl change from the panther. Perhaps she was a distraction sent by this warlock to distract him. Who knew what he was cable of. But the feelings were strong. He couldn't get her out of his mind.

"Sire the generals are ready to meet you."

"Very well, make sure the horses are ready will you."

"Yes sir."

Finished dressing in a red tunic a pair of trousers and a pair of boots he step out into the cool morning air. Though it was late in the summer season, the days started out cool. The sun wasn't showing yet, but its rays of light were beginning to show. The camp was still quiet for the most part. A few man were moving around beginning the preparations of packing up the camp.

It had taken days to bring all his armies to the capital. But they were all here. The summer solstice came and left with and left with the usual celebrations including his birthday. But he didn't attend, it was nothing but nobles and he was sure a few of them would shine their daughters in front of him. But he was not interested. He spent the day going over maps and plans with his generals.

Slowly he made his way to the generals table next to his own tent. All five of his generals were standing around the table that held a big map of his kingdom and neighboring countries.

As the king entered the tent, his generals were talking among themselves. They fell silent when his presents was known. The generals had great respect for their king. All had been young officers serving under his command during the first invasion of the demon army. All have seen what he could do.

King Braxton knew each and everyone of his generals. The top five who lead his armies he knew personally. Their families and backgrounds filled his mind as he walked to stand in front of them. He even envied a few who had understanding loving wives and children.

"Good morning. I hope all is well at home." He started

King Braxton had even meet their wives. He hated taking them away, but knew each would protect their families and kingdom.

All the generals nodded in responds to the kings greeting. Their loyalty was to their king and if given the chance to stay they wouldn't even consider it.

"Very well. We are moving out this morning. We must stop this demon army. We all know what they are capable of. I'm sure they have learned from lessons passed, as should we. Prepare your men. Make sure they understand. No one gets cocky. Understand?" All shook their heads. "Make sure you take care of them. Now to our plans." He pointed his hand to a general to his right. "General Katatus has come from the front where his calvary have been scouting out what information they could."

General Katatus was his general in the Calvary. Scouting the armies position was well as making sure maps were acuter. His Calvary had taken to the western providence since the demon army was spotted by the boarders. The general was angry with the king for taking him away from his command. The king had asked for the information to be delivered by the general himself. Last time information was intercepted by the enemy and used against him. For this briefing he need his Calvary general to deliver it.

The general stood and took the kings place laying maps on the table. He stood straight to address the king and other four generals. The king moved to stand at the Calvary generals left.

"As of three days ago the demon army had invaded our southwestern boarder here." pointing to the map. We estimated they will arrive in the small trading town of Ambrian tomorrow. My men are trying to hold them off as long as possible to allow the villagers to pack and leave." He stopped to let the generals and king intake the information before starting again. "They are destroying everything in their path. If they can't take it with them they burn it. Taking no prisoners, killing men, women, children and animals. They are 500,000 strong and more reports indicate there's more still waiting at the boarders. They all stronger then last I remember. Believe me they remember us too." The general was serious and grave with his report.

King Braxton trusted his information. General Katatus looked to the king and the king knotted. General Katatus retook his position to the right. The king stood and looked to his generals. "Prepare your men. My the holy mother watch over us all."

All the generals saluted and all but General Katatus left. He walked to the king. "Sir with your permission I would like to return to my command."

"Very well general. Good luck general and may the holy mother bless you." The king extended his arm for the general. The general gabbed just below the kings elbow. This was a mark of friendship in the kingdom or among any humans.

"May she bless you, sire." The general ran out of the tent quickly to a waiting talbulk.

General Katatus took his leave. King Steven knowing he would ride night and day to return to his command.

King Braxton stepped out of the tent. Already the army was tearing down tents, putting camp fires out, and hitching horses, cattle and talbulk. Even though he always said men, there was women too in the armies. Mostly healers but there were a few warriors and archers that could keep their own. Some King Braxton would think twice himself about crossing.

The king walked back to his tent were servants were busy packing.

His assistant was waiting for him. His mail armor was best for riding. It wasn't as heavy as his battle plate armor, and allowed him to move freely while on his talbulk while still protection him.

Once his armor was placed, the king walked out to a waiting talbulk dressed in the blue and black colors of his family line. Also four of his personal guard were waiting. The talbulk were goat like creatures. They stood taller then horses, and because of their long legs, could out do horses. He and his generals rode white talbulk.

The sun was starting its ascend into the sky. Not a cloud was present. The day promised of a hot day lingered in the air.

"Sir," a messenger came up on the back of a black talbulk. "General Sanders reports the troops are ready to move out. General Atonis reports the healer will bring up the rear and General Tappsens reports all archers are ready."

"Very well, tell the generals I will join them shortly."

"Very good sir." The messenger rode away quickly to report the kings message.

The king looked around everything had been taken down and ready to move out. King Braxton mounted his horse and rode to lead his army.

*************************************************************

Kassie was walking back to the waterfall. It was early evening when Kassie reached the waterfall. Being in her cat form was a hole new experience. Kassie enjoyed it tremendously. The deer kill was something else. No words could explain the pride she felt, and her full tummy was grateful as well.

Once she arrived at the waterfall, without really thinking about it, she just changed back into her wood elf form. She took a drink from the pool. It felt different but she was sure she would get use to it.

"Times are changing even as we speak." Bastet's voice returned behind Kassie. She had the same warning voice as when she told Kandace about leading her people.

Kassie turned to face the guardians she now called her own. Kassie looked confused. It wasn't like she could forget what Bastet told her when she completed her trials. How could she? But was she going to follow Kassie around warning her every day?

"You must leave. Travel northeast. The demon army has entered the kingdom of Estersta. You must leave this place." Baslet sounded worried and hurried Kassie away.

Kassie started to head north like her guardian told her, but then remembered her parents. "What about…" But she didn't finish the sentence. For the look in the sisters' face told her all.

"NO!" She screamed and quickly ran towards home. She changed into her panther form without a second thought.

"Kassie," She heard her guardian yell, but fear kept her from stopping.

It didn't take nearly half as long for Kassie to reach her parents house. She smelled the smoke now for sometime but maybe Baslet was wrong and they made it away from the demons. But once she came to the clearing where her home for the past 15 years laid, nothing was left but ashes and the smell of burnt wood and flash. No one was about. The suns light had slipped away, but her keen panther eyes saw clearly. Nothing moved. Her home was burnt to the ground. Kassie changed into her elf form. Tears filled her eyes. "Mom. Dad." She managed to say just above a whisper. She knew no one would answer. She walked through the ashes of her home. A shinny object caught her eyes. It was the necklace her mother had around her neck last night. It was a silver star on a small silver chain. Kassie picked it up, then heard footsteps behind her. Quickly Kassie turned. Bastet was walking towards her. She laid a comforting hand on Kassie's shoulder.

"They never saw them coming. Even if they did there was to many. They went quickly. They are now watching you from the mothers domain."

"When did it happen?" Kassie asked through tears.

"This morning before they even woke." Baslet took the necklace from Kassie and put it around her neck. "Remember them. Remember what they taught you. But now you must leave this place. The demons are not far and will return. You will know what to do." Answering the unasked question in Kassie's mind.

With tears still in her eyes she ran away from her home of 15 years. By now all was dark not even the moon's light was about, but she could still see. She wasn't sure how far she should go, but she kept running, crying all the way. She tripped and fell to the ground. She just couldn't find the strength to get up. Until someone offered her a hand.

It was a wood elf. "Are you okay." he whispered as he helped her to her feet.

"No." She managed to say. He held her in a hug as if he knew and just let her cry.

When she could finally control herself she pulled herself away from the wood elf. He looked down at her. "Come with me. We must be quick the demons are about tonight."

He lead her to a campfire were four others sat around. Three other male wood elves and a female. "Look what I found."

"Oh gosh!" said the female. "You look so young." She ran over to Kassie and lead her to the fire. "Poor thing" She had long brown curly hair that fell to her knees in an untied manor. She had brown eyes and fair skin. She looked a bit older then Kassie.

"Let me guess. The demon army destroyed your home?" Said the male wood elf who had grey hair and looked the oldest. He had grey hair and wrinkles all over his face. His eyes were as blue as the water at the waterfall and had dark skin. His cloths were worn and dirty.

Kassie shook her head. "They burned my home down this morning with my parents inside." Tears filled Kassie eyes. The female hugged her. Tears filling her eyes as well.

"They burned down my home three days ago." Said the old man. "Guess they're continuing their march inside Estersta."

"They took mine and Sam's here yesterday." Said the female indicating Sam as the male setting next to her. They seemed like a young couple. " My name is Christiana but you can call me Chris. The old man is George and the young hunter who found you is Aden."

Sam looked about the same age as Chris. He had brown eyes and black hair that was neatly tied behind his neck. It fell only to the middle of his back.

Aden had light brown hair that was just below his shoulders and looked like it hadn't been brushed in ages. He had dark skin from the sun and look like he spent his whole life living in the woods traveling from place to place.

"I'm Kassie." Kassie said tears drying up.

"How old are you Kassie?" Asked Sam in a soft voice.

"I just turned 15 yesterday."

"So you just went through your trials? How exciting." Chris said sounding excited to hear something other then the destruction the demons caused.

Kassie shook her head. She wasn't about to tell them what Bastet told her.

"Your parents must be proud." George said. "Who is your guardian?"

"Baslet." Kassie answered.

"How exciting. I remember my trials. My gift is healing. I can use my energy to heal another. Cuts, broken bones, if I have the strength I can heal it." Chris said. You could tell she was thinking of happier times.

"Mine is clear sight." Aden said taking an arrow from his quail from his back. Also pulling his bow. "I can hit a small deer from far away."

"I have a way with herbs. I know a potion for almost anything." Sam said.

"Mine is my hands. I was a blacksmith until those demons destroyed everything. Even after all these years I can still make armor better then most half my age." said George

The air was silent again. Each was thinking about what was taken away. All you could hear was the crackling of the fire.

"Well I better get back to patrolling." said Aden and he walked into the forest.

"Where are you guys heading?" Kassie asked, eyes dry for now.

"North. Away from those devilish things." George answered. "Hopefully the further into Estanar the safer we'll be.

"Are you hungry Kassie?" Asked Chris.

Kassie's tummy growled at the mention of food. "Yeah my tummy is saying it's hungry." Kassie answered trying to lighten the mood.

Chris pulled some bread out of the small pack she had. "Its not much but you're more then welcome to it."

Kassie felt guilty taking the bread. "Like you we were force to run while we could. So we didn't have time to pack. Just grab and run." Sam said.

Kassie thought she could do something to help.

Once everyone was asleep expect for Sam who was on watch, Kassie quietly snuck away from the fire. She changed into her cat form. She ran away from the camp sight. Sniff the air, she caught the sent of a rabbit. It was very old and easily follow able. Rabbits were tricky and didn't offer a lot of meat, but it would provide a meal for the six of them.

Kassie followed the sent to a small hole. She waited down low until the rabbit showed himself. It was a few hours and Kassie had fallen asleep when the rabbit finally appeared. The sudden sent of the rabbit tickled Kassie's nose. She opened her eyes to the rabbit sniffing around. He had no idea Kassie was laying there. Slowly and quietly Kassie got herself ready. With a rabbit if she didn't pounce the rabbit would run and she would chase, but she probably wouldn't win.

Kassie waited in the shadows. The bunny got closer and closer but Kassie waited for the right moment. Kassie was confident one pounce she could keep the bunny down. So she attacked putting all her strength into it. Basically laying on the rabbit, she suffocated it.

Dawn was approaching, quickly she ran back to the camp, her kill in her mouth.

*************************************************************

King Braxton was riding out in front of his army. It was about mid day and he and his generals had decided not to stop until an hour before nightfall. The army needed to intercept the warlocks armies before to many of his people paid the price.

The day was hot and humid. They could reach his cavalry if they kept this up by the evening of the day after tomorrow.

They were approaching a small village named Appoach. Named for a legendary hero who was thought to be half high elf half human. Thus creating the wood elf race. He defeated a dragon who was terrorizing the village. He used great power that blinded the beast and locked him forever in a cavern in the mountains. The town named itself after the young hero. He was even said to have marched against King Armounous, long before King Braxton's family inherited the thrown. When the king taxed his kingdom until they couldn't pay and their land or whatever they had was taken. The people were lead by Appoach against the king and the few guards and those loyal to him who stood to lose anything they had gained by the kings taxes. It wasn't long until Appoach himself snuck into the castle and confronted the king and killed him. Soon his followers surrendered. The people wanted to make him king but he refused. He was said to have gone into the woods to live out the rest of his life in peace.

Braxton's father use to tell him the story. Letting him know that the people would raise above a hatful greedy king.

They entered the town. Villagers peered throw windows while children ran to the edges of the road to watch the army pass.

By now the whole kingdom knew of the demon invading and by tomorrow he was sure they would be coming across refugees. Some would join for revenge, mostly but also to get their property back. HE would welcome them and place them with experienced soldiers since most refugees where farmers. But there was a place for everyone.

King Braxton pulled his talbulk off to the side to dismount. Two members of his personal guard followed. The army continued its march ahead. Braxton got off his talbulk to stretch his legs. He lead his talbulk by the rains. Some on lookers bowed as he passed. He nodded his head in acknowledgment of them.

They were still a few days ride away from where the demon army was last spotted. He would march until the sun barely hung in the distance. Then they would set camp.

They need to travel threw the Shallow Pass by tomorrow night. They were making excellent timing. The army should reach the pass by tonight. At least this time of year there was no snow.

They reached the pass entrance just before dust. Everyone in the camp had a job to do, while setting up the camp. The lower ranking soldiers were tasked with feeding and watering the animals. Servants were busy placing the king and the generals tents up. The smell of food lingered as cooks prepared the evening meal. The higher ranking officers placed watches where they were need and made sure everything got done to make the army run smoothly. Meanwhile the king would prepared to meet his generals before the sunset.

The kings planning tent was one of the first tents to be set up. Along with the healers tents. Even when the army wasn't encountering the enemy there was always those who had heat problems, didn't drink enough water, or stubbed the toe in one way or another.

King Braxton always took care of his own talbulk. So while he waited for the tent to be set up he unsaddled and prepared to take his talbulk down to the river to drink. He walked with two new members of his personal guard following him both armed with bows and swords. King Braxton's personal guard usually rotated every two to three hours.

The river wasn't far from where the army stopped. When he reached the river there was a young man holding four lead ropes. It was the young Rogers he had meet last night while he walked the camp.

"Well good evening Roger." the king said stopping to let his horse drink.

"Good evening sire." Roger returned startled then bowing before his king.

"Aw talbulk duty. I remember that when I was just starting out."

"You sire?" Roger asked surprised that the king had once had talbulk duty. "You had talbulk duty?"

"You bet. You think just because I was royalty they were easier on me? No quit the opposite as I recall. Though it was one of the easier chores. When I began my military training, not to many knew who I was. My father wanted me to experience everything as it was meant to be. My father was a smart brilliant man." Braxton began thinking of his father.

"Do you miss him sir…. I mean after all this time?"

"Each and every day."

"ROGER! Them talbulks don't need a bath! You still have eight more!" The voice belonged to Rogers commander from the hill where the army camp laid.

"Sorry to keep you lad." The king apologized.

"No sire its always an honor."

"Keep safe these coming days."

"I will sire." Roger bowed to King Braxton and began walking the talbulks back.

"Oh and Roger."

"Yes sire." He turned back to face the king.

"Keep up the good work."

Roger smiled and continued up the hill.

*************************************************************

Kassie was able to start the fire again and skin the rabbit before anyone stirred. She was just putting the meat over the fire when Chris woke. She was stun to see Kassie cleaning and placing the rabbit meat on the fire. The smell soon woke George and Aden. Sam soon showed himself from the trees.

Well well looks like we have a hunter among us." George said sleepy but happy knowing bread wasn't the only thing on the menu again.

"Wow what did you use to catch a tricky animal like a rabbit?" Aden asked surprised that she caught something like that.

"Just hiding and waiting." Kassie answered truthfully.

"I don't care if it feel from the sky. Its not bread or cheese." Answered Sam setting down by the fire waiting anxiously for the food to cook.

Kassie smiled happily knowing she had helped out those who were helping her.

They ate the rabbit whole heartily. No one complained about the lousy skinning job, though Chris said next time she would do it. The important thing was everyone was full.

They were packing up camp when Kassie heard the sound of heavy feet marching and growls coming from the distance. She stopped what she was doing and listened. Chris saw how she suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"I hear a lot of feet and growling and snarling." Kassie whispered back.

Just then Aden, who had been on watch, ran into the camp with panic in his eyes. Out of breath he said, "The demon army is heading right for us. We got to go now!"

Quickly everyone finished stuffing what little supplies they had in the packs and quickly followed Aden. They ran and ran until George finally said "I've got to stop." He was out of breath and struggling to breath. "I'm not as young as I use to be." he struggled to say.

He found a rock to set on. He grasp his chest with one arm while the other rested on their knee. He was badly out of breath as were they all. Each took a set on the ground around George to catch their breath.

Aden was the first to rise. "I think we are a good distance a head of them. They didn't know we were ahead of them. But I'm sure they will once they cross our camp."

Once all had caught their breath, they continued at a fast walk. It was well after mid day when they stopped again. They all shared some bread and cheese. Though George and Sam snared at the thought of going back to bread and cheese.

"We are running low on water." Chris said lifting the last of the jugs and showing that that was all that was left.

"If I remember right there's a river not far. Well head for it." Aden answered.

They picked up their things and with Aden again leading the way, headed in a new direction. The pace was much slower then before. Each hoped they were far from the invading army.

It was a few more hours before they got to the river. By then they had no more water. There was another group of wood elves. They too looked like they had very little and was forced from their homes. They carried small packs on their backs. They were on the other side of the river resting. They also looked to be running from the demon army.

"Hello!" Chris yelled waving her arm in the air to get their attention.

"Mother's blessing to you on this day." Answered an older looking female wood elf.

There was three of them. A family from the looks. They had a small boy who looked about five.

The river wasn't deep at al and they crossed over to join Kassie's party.

"I would continue up stream." The older wood elf.

"We just came back from a walk and our home was being ransacked by these giant armor soldiers and they had red dogs with horns all about." said the mother.

"Momma. I'm scared. I want to go home." The small boy said clinging to his mother.

His mother picked him up to comfort him.

"Those demons are everywhere chasing all us wood elves out. What is the king doing? Waiting until there at _HIS _doorsteps?" George asked angrily.

"There's a cavalry in Ambrian fighting the advancing demon force, but there's smaller bands raiding and pillaging everything behind the main force." the female said

Ambrian laid in the mountains. It was the first human settlement coming out of the Shallow pass. Most of the year the pass was covered in snow. That's how high it was. But it was still a days hike away from the pass. Ambrian was also the largest trade town on this side of the mountains. There was always all kinds of races there trading and sales.

"Tuson is the last human village before the forest where most of the wood elves stay." Sam said.

"So what about the wood elves? We suppose to defend ourselves?" Chris asked panicked.

"You know the king cares nothing for us. Remember the first time the demons tried, the king didn't even help those fleeing but a human passing by they'll give everything they needed." George said angrily. "In fact I remember hearing some officer saying we were invaders as well and should be killed as well."

"The humans fear our gifts. They think its magic. Et when one of their people get healing abilities it's a miracle and used by all." said the female.

"Well we best be moving on then." Aden said. "You are more then welcome to join us."

"No thank you we got family to the north. Thank you for the invitation. Mother's blessing to you on your journey."

"You as well." said Chris.

They headed down the stream as the family crossed the river and headed away from the river.

Kassie remembered her parents telling her of the giant monsters and horned red dogs that formed at the mouth. Kassie was only three years and her parents left well before they could kill them. They settled to where Kassie called home since she could remember. This time they had no idea there was an invasion.

Again they were quiet as they walked. Kassie's feet hurt but she knew if they didn't keep going the demons would catch up. And if her parents tales were right, the prisoners they took had a fate worse then death.

Kassie was deep in thought of her parents and the stories they told her, when her ears perked at a noise that came to close. Everything inside her told her danger was close. Her ears started to pick up deep voices, a women crying and a small boys voice shouting. She recognized the voices as those of the couple with the small child. Quickly she dashed through the trees. She heard Chris' voice but didn't dart from her path.

She stopped and hide behind a bush as the scene in front of her unfolded. The father laid on the ground in a puddle of blood. He didn't move at all. The mother cried over him on her knees. There was two giant demons, about three time as tall as a normal male. They wear purple armor and carried great silver mallets. They laughed at the son trying to hit one of the demons legs.

This was the first time Kassie had actually seen those prosing her. The demons looked mean and truly evil to her.

Kassie's friends caught up with her. They ducked below the same bushes as Kassie had watching the demons laugh at the small boy.

"There's nothing we can do, we must go before they spot us." Aden said getting to his feet and walking back the way they came.

"We must do something." Kassie said looking up at him

"If we try we'll meet the same end." Aden whispered angrily stopping and looking down at Kassie.

"We can't just set here and watch as these monsters kill our people." Kassie pleaded.

"I'm not watching I'm walking away." And he continued on his way.

The others watched the two fight. Not knowing really whose sided to take.

"Then you too are a monster. If we don't help each other then who will? I'm going to try and helping." Kassie got to her feet and marched through the brushes.

"We can't let her go by herself." Chris cried but did not move.

"What do you want us to do? Die with her?" Aden asked

"She dose have a point if we do not help each other who will?" Sam said.

Kassie marched bravery or stupidly to the two laughing demons stopping at their feet.

"EXCUSE ME!" Kassie yelled up at them.

They stopped laughing and looked down surprised at the new elf that joined them. "Wel wat we ave ear?"

The mother stopped crying also surprised to see the wood elf show herself. The son ran to his mother, who held him close.

One of the demons reached down to grab Kassie around her waste and brought her to eyes level. "U sai soeting?" He asked getting his face so close to Kassie's that her stomach protested to the smell of the giant demons breath.

"Who do you think you are coming into our home land killing, burning, and whatever else your doing?" The demon tightened his hold on her. Her ribs acted but she still felt she could change when she was ready. She just needed to distract them long enough for the mother and son to get away.

The demons burst out in laugher. Kassie looked down to the mother and son still watching. She motioned for them to run in the direction she came from.

Quickly the mother grabbed her son and ran to the forest. The two demons were laughing so hard that they didn't noticed. When they were safely out of sight Kassie started talking again, "Excuse me!" she taped the demon's hand.

They looked at her again

"You want to hear something really funny?" She motioned for them to come closer. They moved their heads close to her. Their heads partially touched. Again she smelled their breaths. It turned her stomach but she held herself so that she could continue. "I'm going to kill the both of you." she whispered in a very serious tone.

This time they laughed so hard they fell to the ground. The one that held her captive let her go as he fell. Quickly Kassie changed into her cat form. She ran quickly to the one that had held her. She ran to his ankle, there was no armor around his ankle. They wear no boots or shoes of any kind. She bit down hard on his ankle. Green blood filled her mouth. The blood tasted bitter and nasty. The demon hollered in pain. Kassie bit down harder. She wanted to make sure he couldn't move quickly. She let go and quickly went for the other's neck who was still on the ground laughing unaware of what happen to his partner. He realized when Kassie bit deeply into his neck what was going on. She bit into a major artery. Kassie let go and bloods gushed from his neck. He tried screaming but nothing came out.

When Kassie came around for another attack she saw Aden and Sam coming towards her. Aden started shooting the demon with the injured leg with his bow and arrows. A true shoot he was, the first arrow went into his right eye. The next went right between his eyes and all the way through his skull, coming out the back end. Aden lowered his bow as the giant fell to the ground dead instantly. Green blood pouring from his head. The second giant laid staring at the panther in front of him. His last thought were of the female wood elf that tricked him. How helpless she seemed how nave he was. As the life slipped from him he saw the panther look at him with anger in those green-yellow eyes.

Chris and George ran out to meet the others. The mother and son followed running right for the dead wood elf still laying on the ground between the demons.

Kassie still in her cat form walked over to where Aden was looking at the giant who got the arrow between his eyes. He kept looking at it like it as unreal, which really doesn't happen very often. He had retrieved the arrow and was looking at it and the bow. Then he noticed Kassie was standing there watching him.

Sam came to her looking rather angry. "What's going on here!" He demanded.

Kassie changed back into her wood elf form. Before Kandace could get a word out the mother grab her in a big hug. "Thank you thank you." She said over and over crying.

Kassie patted her back trying to comfort her. "It was nothing." is all she could say. The taste of demon blood still in her mouth.

"NOTHING!?" Sam said, "Nothing? You just took out two huge demon soldiers which is unheard of in the form of a panther and you said it was nothing?!"

"To be honest I didn't do it alone. Aden took out one." Kassie said pointing to Aden who was still examine his bow.

"You are either extremely brave or extremely stupid." George said patting her on the back. The mother let go of Kassie and hugged her son.

"What's going on here?" Sam yelled becoming impatient.

"Well I haven't been totally honest." Kassie said

"I'll say!" Same yelled " You walked up to two giant soldiers showing no fear and changing into a panther!" Sounding more amazed now then angry.

Kassie wasn't sure herself what made her go. Looking back she wasn't thinking much except how anger she was with the giant demons. She was so calm, her mind thought clearly as if playing a simple statistic game. The idea was so clear to her about distracting the demons so that the mother and son could get away, then her own escape but then to kill them came to mind as the son and mother ran. She just couldn't let them get away when they could have been the ones that kill her parents.

"Not to brake into your fight but I'm sure more will be coming." Said Chris grab her husband's hand.

They all ran back for the woods. Sam had to grab Aden who was still looking at his bow and the arrow that went through the demon.

Once safely hidden again, Sam continue "Okay Kassie. We want the truth!" Kassie sat on a rock and thought a moment while she washed her mouth out. The bitter taste still lingering. Should she tell them everything? Then she finally decide if she was going to lead them she would have to be truthful. She began with that morning of her trials and finished with her parents death. Leaving nothing out. They all sat quietly as Kassie told her story. None of them making a sound.

When she finished they were all silent. Kassie looked to each of them hoping to see some other emotion besides fear and worry. None of them looked at her. She didn't think they believed her.

Suddenly Bastet appeared behind Kassie. It was Chris who saw her first.

"Sister Baslet." she said standing out of her husbands arms. All looked up and quickly got to their feet and bowed.

"Grave times are a head of us." Bastet walked to the center of the group and all eyes were on the animal guardian. "The mother has chosen Kassie to lead our people. She has granted her extreme powers. Yet the mother has also granted powers never seen since the first to the rest of her people as well. You'll noticed a sharp increase in your own gifts. Aden's true shot has become much stronger. As you all saw. Help Kassie. She is still young. She'll need each of you to help protect our people."

Bastet looked around at each face. They looked to her. Then she turned her face Kassie and winked before she disappeared.

They all sat down thinking about the words Bastet and Kassie had said. Kassie worried if they would just leave her or even still believed her.

"Well fearless leader. What should we do first." George said looking at Kassie braking the airy silence.

Kassie looked at him like he was crazy. "Well if you ask me, we can't keep running." Chris said seeing Kassie not sure herself. "We need a place to make weapons, and get the word out to the other wood elves so we can protect and defend."

"I agree." Said Aden for the first time. " But a well enough hiding place maybe even haunted?"

"Are you talking about the old Nightsong woods?" asked George.

Everyone but Aden and George looked confused.

"I am. The older wood elves will know where to go if they're not there already. And word is bound to get out seeing as it was the safe place last time."

"Wait." Chris said getting to her feet. " What are you guys talking about?"

"During the first invasion, they started burning wood elves homes, humans just looked the other way. So our people built their own town in Nightsong Woods. They built traps, created the illusion of them being hunted so all would stay out. Even demons don't bother the spirits." Said George.

"It's on this side of the mountain range up north. We can head that way." Aden said

"You're more then welcome to come with us miss." George turned to the mother and son.

"If the mother and sisters are involved it must be a truly hard war coming." She said looking to her son and tears filling her eyes.

"If its anything like last time the king himself who's been blessed by the mother will have a hard times ahead." George said grimly.

"Its why the mother has chosen Kassie to lead our people." Chris said looking to Kassie, who wasn't looking or even paying attention to the conversation.

"This time were going to fight." Said the mother angry.

"Well then we better get some sleep. It's a long walk." Said Aden pulling his pack off his back.

Kassie looked around for a place to lay. She didn't have a pack or bedroll. The mother was unpacking her pack. She laid her son's pack out. She pulled out her husbands pack. She looked over to where Kassie laid. She had her back to the others deep in thought. How was she suppose to lead. She still felt lost in it all. Kassie didn't even hear the mother come up on her. Kassie sat up as the mother sat on her knees with a bedroll in her hands.

"I know its not nearly enough to repay you, but if you don't have one." she said handing Kassie the bed roll.

Kassie took the bed roll not sure what to say. "Thank you" is all she could manage. The mother smiled at her. "What is your name?" asked Kassie realizing she had not known it.

"Marcy, and my son's name is Josepha." She smiled, "I know you must have a lot on your mind, but thank you for saving us. You could have just moved on and forgot about us, but you decided to do something. I think the mother has chosen you for who you are. I know you will lead our people wisely." she got to her feet and returned to where her son laid.

Kassie laid out the bedroll. It was a warm evening. The sun was beginning to set in the west. Though Kassie didn't mind sleeping on the ground, she welcomed the comfort the blankets brought. She also thought of the words Marcy said to her. She felt like she didn't deserve them. Anyone would do the same thing right? But then again George, Aden and the others were willing to keep going. She thought every wood elf was as kind and caring as her parents. At least that's what they taught her.

Kassie woke a few hours later. Another dream about a faceless man and a passion or need beginning to grow for him. It was dead in the night. The moon wasn't out but her keen eyes still saw clearly. She heard crying a far ways off. Looking around she saw everyone asleep except Marcy who was nowhere to be seen.

Kassie stood and followed Marcy sent. Kassie found Marcy not far setting on a rock by a small creek crying.

"May I join you?" Kassie asked

Marcy was startled. She hadn't heard Kassie approach her.

"Sure" she said whipping away the tears.

Kassie sat down beside her. It was a beautiful summer night. The sky was full of stares still no moon.

"Sorry I didn't make it in time to save your husband." Kassie said. His death had been bothering her. Then they had to leave his body was even worse.

"No. Don't regret. You saved my son and myself. How could I ever repay you?" Marcy said still tears falling. "He is now watching over us, and I do miss him so."

Kassie never loved someone like a husband and wife do, but she missed her parents and knew the pain would be there for a long time.

Kassie rubbed her hands on her scare without realizing it. "Where did you get that?" Marcy asked.

"My trials. A trouble some cub."

*************************************************************

King Braxton awoke early in the morning hours. He dreamed of the girl again. He still hadn't seen her face, but wanted her even more.

Sleep wouldn't come so he got to his feet and looked out at the stars. There would be many sleepless nights to come.

The camp was silent. He looked back up to the stars. You couldn't tell a war was brewing, not when looking up at the sky.

"Morning my king. Hard to sleep as well I see." General Sanders coming from behind him.

"Ahh. These sleepless nights. Would you walk with me general." Not completely sure the sleeplessness was due from being at war or the girl from his dreams.

General Sanders was directly under Steven's command during the first war, and close friend. They went through military training together. Becoming good friends before Tom Sanders found out that he was crown prince of Estersta. After the war, Tom married a young archer who joined the armies during the war, but he stayed in the military. Once the old general of the ground troops retired, Steven appointed his old friend who advanced through the ranks rising his excellent swordsmanship and smart tactics.

"What is on your mind, your highness." General Sanders asked. They began to walking.

"You know you don't have to call me that." He always asked his friends to refer to him as he always had before Tom found out he was a royal, but he had more respect for his kingdom. General Sanders looked to his king and gave him the same look like it wasn't going to happen.

"General what do you think these demons are after."

"Land? The same as last time, but revenge maybe this time."

"Something tells me they're after more. Why carry on a dead queens plans for conquest? No there's something more." Braxton said wondering what they were after.

"Do you suspect the warlock that killed your father behind it?"

"Ever since I got word of the demon's camping at our boarders."

They walked in silence through the camp. Braxton began thinking about his dreams. The wood elf who could change into a panther. The girl who twisted and turn his insides. The girl who he longed to be with.

"Sire, I can't help but wonder if there's something else." General Sanders asked almost reading his mind.

Braxton paused for a minute. His friend knew him to well. He decided that lying wouldn't get past his friend. He knew him to well. "I've been having dreams of this wood elf girl."

"What do you make of them?"

"Not sure. Might be a distraction could be a vision from the holy mother. Its hard to say. I've no idea what this warlock is capable of, but why a wood elf?"

"Wood elves are known to posses powers. Though they've never done us wrong, but who's to say they haven't joined the demons."

"I don't think so. The demons have done more damage to their homes and families."

"A vision then?"

"Do you think they would join us? We offered little help,. Why would they join us? Because of their abilities we have cast them out to live along."

"We could use any and all the help we can get, sire."

The sun was showing it's first lights of the new day. The army was now awake and beginning its preparations to march on. Tents were coming down. Tulbuts were being brushed and hitched to wagons. The king and his general stopped in front of the kings tent.

"I would be careful. Pray to the holy mother for answers. Though I know she doesn't revile things until they are. Just be wary my king." He bowed low to his king and bid him farewell. The general himself had to see to the armies departure.

Braxton returned to his tent where servants were quickly preparing for another hard long day traveling.

The trip threw the pass were uneventful. Usually there were bandits and bands of theirs but no fool would attack an army. They were threw the pass by nightfall. It would be another full day until they reached the Calvary.

*************************************************************

It took two days until Kassie and the group reached Nightsong woods and the old encampment. They took longer ways and avoid all conflict. Twice the got to close to demon patrols but avoided meeting. They saw no demons once they entered the woods, George said it was due to the rumens and tricks they had in place from last time. Once they arrived there were indeed other families, lots. Kassie never saw so many wood elves. There was hundreds maybe even thousands. Kassie was amazed by the structures both in the trees and on the forest grounds. It looked like a wood elf city.

"Marvelous isn't it?" George asked everyone. Kassie looked at the others. They were just as amazed and captivated as she was.

A young looking male walked to them. He looked to be the same age as Aden. "Welcome my brothers and sisters." he bowed to them respectfully. "If you follow me I shall show you around and show you were you may rest."

Without a word they followed the younger wood elf. Everywhere you looked, wood elves were busy working.

"We all lend a hand doing the everyday chores so that we all will have comforting in these troubled times. Your talents and gifts from the mother will be put to great use."

He continued to lead them threw the camp that was much bigger then it looked. The animals were kept on the north side of the encampment, as well as the blacksmith shop that George had to get acquainted with the others working there before they moved on. That was also where they did the skinning and butchering. Kassie was amazed at the cleanliness, even as their escort, explained they kill two cows and five chickens a day to feed everyone.

There was a river also to the north were there were small hand made pools for cleaning ones self or cloths, hunting, trapping and fishing were also among the traits. The gardens were kept to the west side. The garden kept fruits, vegetables, and flowers. As well as various herbs.

Younger wood elves were taught in classes by the older adults.

Their guide explained how they used traps and the demons superstition to keep them out of the woods.

They climbed into the trees where most of the dorms were kept. There wasn't enough tree houses for everyone to have their own so they shard, each had three bedrooms, a dinning area, and small kitchen. By the time the tour ended the sun had set. Their guide told them there was bread and water waiting, then he took his leave.

Kassie laid awake on the floor of the dinning area. Chris and Sam got a room, Marcy and her son took another while George and Aden shared the third room.

The camp was so organized. Whoever lead was obviously experienced. No one mentioned anything about her leading. Kassie was thankful that they hadn't mentioned anything.

Tomorrow morning they were suppose to be seeing a women wood elf that would give them jobs.

The evening wasn't hot, for being the middle summer, it was cool Still Kassie couldn't sleep. The man form her dreams was crossing her mind. Though she welcomed the deleted thought of a love, the bitter war and blood soaked battlefield also haunted her. It was an imagine she rather forget.

Kassie got to her feet and walked to the ledge. She couldn't see anyone out but knew sentries had to be posted. She climbed to the ground on the rope ladder, and then slowly walked to the trees. If she ran she would draw attention, though walking someone who think her just doing her business.

Once she was surround by brush she sat on the ground. She waited and listened she was beginning to rely on her hearing more and more. Kassie made out the normal sounds of the night, and in the far distance the sound of a sentry walking quietly through. Stopping for a few seconds then continuing on. She heard nothing close enough to draw attention to herself.

A few hours into her trip she came to the edge of the forest. She started felling the forest hatred and fear. Also the pounding of the ground. She remembered the same feelings before she and her companions killed two of the demons.

She prowled to the scene where the demon's sent was coming from. They weren't being quiet by any means, and it sounded like one was yelling at the others.

Kassie hide in the bushes. She saw four of the giant demons and one of the red demon dogs they were known to posses. The obvious leader among them yelling at the other three.

"Two of or oun was found kiled by arrows and gient claws. Proudly a jaguar. Nun the los these wood elves can not b tak in lightly."

"Wat if its at ghost cat at been tak in about?" said another looking around like he was being watched.

Kassie felt the wind change and the red dog picked up her sent. He started growling lowly.

"Quiet you." Said another standing beside the first giant demon. He pulled on his leash and the dog stopped. He put his nose to the ground and started sniffing around.

Kassie backed up and readjusted her position where the dog couldn't smell her anymore. "Ta master as ordered increase patrols. He believes the mother has gotten involved." Said the first that Kassie thought as the leader.

"Wat if we incounter at ghost cat?" asked the one sounding afraid.

"Kil it!!! Now get bak to patrol."

They all saluted and went separate ways.

The demon dog found Kassie's origin spot and sniffed around wildly. He howled, but its handler pulled his leash again and said, " no hunt rabbits tonight. Must keep on our toes." and he tried pulling the dog along the path. But the dog wouldn't budge. He pulled his handler wanting to follow Kassie's trail. Kassie realized her presents would be known shortly, with the other three demons still in ear shot she would have to take him and the demon dog down quickly.

The handler gave in to the dog and allowed him to follow the trail, snout to the ground.

From behind Kassie saw her chance. She quickly punched the demon on his back. Knocking him to the ground with a loud thud. He let go of the chain and the demon dog turned and began going after Kassie. She clawed his face just as he tried to attack, and the dog went flying across the clearing. Blood came from the claw marks across its face. It now yelped in pain, trying to get away. Kassie pounced on its back, feeling bones brake underneath her feet. Kassie didn't realize her strength. She grabbed the dogs head in her mouth and snapped his neck.

By now the giant demon was on his feet and watched as the black panther snapped the neck of a blood hound. The panther turned its golden eyes on him. He turned to run but she was on him before he could get to his feet. She knew right where the armor wasn't covering. He felt daggers closing around his neck. He tried to yell out but the blood quickly filled his mouth. Then it was all black.

The others heard the blood hound whimper in pain. Not much could make a blood hound scared. They all rushed to where the sounds came from. The clearing they had just left.

Quad was the first one to see the bloody scene. He thought he saw a black tail disappear into the brush just as he arrived. Blood poured from both the blood hound and his lieutenant. Both dead. His second in command ran up behind him.

"Wat…." was all he got out.

The claw marks on the hounds face and lieutenants' back indicated a large cat, but it did not stay to feast on the kills. Maybe his master was right. Even worse the demons would be even more reluctant to go into the woods.

Kassie ran back to the elf camp at full run, hoping no one presume her. She stopped a few times to make sure they had not pursue, she didn't think any saw her, but what if another demon dog picked up on her sent.

Once she got close to the camp she stayed in her panther form. The moon wasn't out and she could use her black fur to hide from the sentries. But at the foot of her tree stood several guards, waiting. Not sure what to do she turned around to head back into the woods. As she turned around more guards stood directly behind her with an older but still well fit elf directly in front of her holding a lightener. She could clearly see his face which looked like it never smiled.

"Miss Kassie I presume." He said very angrily.

Kassie was shocked. First how did he know her, secondly how did they get behind her without her hearing them?

"You will find that we have rules around here, and everyone is expected to follow them. Maybe we will find some extra hard work around here so that you will not find sleep hard to come by."

*************************************************************

Another uneventful day of marching. They reached the Calvary during the late afternoon. General Katatus who looked like he hadn't slept in days, greeted the king and his generals. General Katatus lead them to the planning tent.

General Katatus opened his tent door and motioned them in. Inside was a large table with a map of Estersta a top it.

"Sir the demon army has been hitting us hard the past two days here." He said pointing at a small ridge getting right to the point. "We are holding, but I do not know how much longer we can hold. Scouts have reported about 500,000 strong. With more on the way. Their blood hound demon dogs are the worse, yet we have recently discovered we can easily kill them striking just under their chins. The demon warriors themselves will come down with a sword blade to the under belly where their armor is not so strong. An arrow has been unaffected so far. They also have a few casters, but they stay out of arrow range. I have yet to discover their purpose yet."

General Katatus looked up at the king. King Braxton nodded. "General sanders take your men and relieve General Katatus' troops. Reinforce with General Tappsens' archers. I want this area heavily covered." Point to the area where General Katatus' men stood. "General Atonis send out your field healers as soon as they get their supplies together and are ready to move out. They are the first priority. We need to see to General Katatus' troops. Set up your hospital just outside of Ambrian. General Katatus you and your man are ordered to fall back once relieved by General Sanders men. You will rest and re supply. Generals, I want hourly updates, daily supply list, and if you are engaged with the enemy every little change I want to know about. These are our man take care of them we will have morning and evening meetings. If you can not make it send you second in charge." Steven paused making sure each general understood. "Gentalmen remember the enemy. They are rule less and do not take presioners. We must protect our people. Understood?"

Each general shook his head and said yes sire.

"Very well. May the holy mother bless you and our people."

Te generals left to carry out the kings orders.

*************************************************************

Kassie, now in her elf form was following who she now knew as Flex to the leader of their compound. Flex was extremely rude to her, demanding her to change back pushing her. Kassie did not like Flex. He was a bit older than Kassie. Black hair and dark eyes. Always having a mean serious look on his face.

"He has asked to see you alone." Flex said coming to a stop outside a large tree house.

Kassie walked up to the rope ladder. Flex grabbed her arm. "You had better have respect" he whispered meanly. He let go of her arm.

She really didn't like this guy.

Kassie walked into the small hut. There were seashell currents, and they jingled as she walked threw. It was very dark inside. "Hello?" she called softly. She continued walking slowly. If she hadn't had her keen eyes she might now see her way threw. "Hello?" she called again louder this time.

"Come in my child." A weak old mans voice came.

Kassie followed from where the voice was coming from.

"Come and take a seat. We have much to talk about."

Kassie saw the old man setting in a chair with a table in front of him. On the table set two tea cups and a kettle with steam coming from the spout. There were also small tea cookies.

Kassie walked into the room. The old man motioned for her to set in the chair across from him. He never looked at her just looked forward. Kassie set down.

"Would you like some tea? With all the excitement you must be thirsty." Kassie was thirsty, the taste of demon blood was not one she enjoyed.

"Yes please." Kassie watch the old man. His skin very wrinkly, he wore a purple robe and a wooden stick laid against his chair. His hair was long and white. It wasn't until she looked at his eyes that she knew he was blind. They were cloudy though you could still see that they were originally blue. He picked up the tea cup and kettle as if his sight was still in tacked. Kandace was beginning to question if he was blind, if he was it was not affecting his daily actions.

"Would you like sugar?" he ask

"Yes please" Kassie watched as his eyes stared straight into nothing, but his hands grabbed the sugar cubs with grace and clarity gently dropping each cub in without a splash. He handed Kassie the cup. Kassie, gently with both hands more afraid of braking the old man more than the tea cup took the tea cup from him.

Kassie waited for the old man to fix himself a cup as was proper. He gently pored the hot tea adding one lump of sugar. He sat back comfort in his chair. He took one sip, then Kassie began sipping hers. It tasted sweet and very refreshing. The old man put his tea down. "Now Kassie," Kassie almost chocked on her tea wondering if everyone knew her name. "You must be wondering why you are here." He folded his fingers together in front of him. He still had the blank look, his eyes never moving. "I have seen you in my dreams. The mother has foretold me of her plans. My name is Jasper. My gift is foresight. Though I can't see with my own two eyes, I can clearly see the world around me. Mostly through dreams, or visions. You see I was born blind, and my parents tried to keep me from the world. I was very curious about the world I could not see. When I turned fifteen my parents didn't think I would be able to go threw with my trials, but the mother sent them a message. They trusted her and sent me to her domain. There I faced what I couldn't see, but still was not afraid. I showed courage and was given the gift of clarity from Fujiko and foresight. I can see into the future as well as what is happening else where while it is taking place. I have seen you in my dreams, Kassie. I saw you talk to Basted as she told you of your destiny. I have seen you take down two of those giant demons in your panther form." Kassie couldn't talk just watch as Jasper told his story. "I knew you were coming."

Still unsure what to say Kassie just set there. Jasper picked his cup up once more and took another long sip. "I know you are to lead our people, and have been asked to guide you. You are still very young." Kassie felt a great relief with each helping hand. "I believe the sun will be rising shortly. I think its time we take a walk." Jasper finished his tea, put it down on the table, and grabbed his walking stick.

***********************************************************

The evening meeting went well. Not much new information, just everyone reporting they were in the position they were ordered. The demons had retreated just before nightfall. General Katalus' troops had with drawn and resting. Steven's new orders were to hold the demon army, allowing no more advancement by the demons. They would scout for weaknesses and push them out of Estanta.

Braxton was awake looking over maps. It was late in the night most of the camp was asleep. His light dance, there was breeze out. It was getting late in the summer. Storms were showing themselves in the far east. You could see the lightning. Luckily none had come their way.

Steven's eyes began getting heavy. Finally he couldn't fight sleep any longer. He leaned back in his chair. He would get a few hours sleep.

Steven woke before the sun. he washed his face in the water warm water. He step out of his tent for some fresh air. The camp was coming alive. His servant came over to greet him.

"Morning sir."

"Morning. Have my talbuk ready. I would like to see the situation. Have a messenger sent that the morning meeting will be held at General Sanders tent.

"Yes sire." the servant bowed and ran to carry out the kings orders.

A short time later, his talbulk as well has four of his guardsmen rode up. Thought he hadn't asked for a riding party, he knew he couldn't leave without them. His personal guard wouldn't allow it. They learned a longtime ago to watch him closely. He also gave up trying to run from them they always found him.

Braxton grabbed the rains of his talbulk away from the same servant that took his orders this morning. Pulling himself up on the saddle, he got commutable. First he started walking his talbulk to stretch his legs. Then began galloping his guardsmen directly around him.

King Braxton arrived at General Sanders tent just as the sun showed itself over the horizon. General Sanders was waiting to welcome his king.

"Morning King Braxton." General Sanders held the rains so Braxton could dismount.

"Morning General. How goes the night?" He asked dismounting.

A servant was soon there to take the talbulk from General Sanders. "We had a few scouts spotted, but nothing more. I believe they know we have arrived and are scouting for weaknesses'."

"I did not think our present would go unnoticed for long." They began walking inside the Generals tent.

It wasn't long before the other generals began to show up. During the time they waited General Sanders began talking about the girl Braxton was dreaming about. "I've been thinking about the girl in your dreams, sire." General Sanders began, "Dose she still haunt you?"

"The few hours I slept last night I don't remember her being there." He replied trying to remember last nights dreams.

I think maybe we should consider asking the wood elves to join us." Sanders waited for the king to think on it.

King Braxton had been thinking the very same thing. They knew the woods, they had powers that could help his people. After all it's their country too.

"I believe you're right, but I wouldn't know where to find them. Last war we saw them everywhere, I don't recall seeing any on our travels this time." Braxton relaxing it.

"Nor have I, though I have heard of the Nightsong woods being hunted and according to a few scouts who over heard a conversation while scouting last night, the demons are scared to go anywhere near those woods."

King Braxton was entreged to hear, "Tell me more about what they heard." He said leaning forward.

"Well they reported saying there was a few demons talking about a ghost car attacking a demon lieutenant and a blood hound killed both in just a few seconds. No small feet by any standards."

"Interesting." Is al the king said.

"I figure this would be a good place to start. If I remember right I heard rumors of the Nightsong woods being haunted last war. The word would have defiantly spread that that's the place to go for wood elves. Which would explain why we haven't seen them. They headed to their hiding place."

General Sanders watched as the king was thinking on the idea. Braxton did want the wood elves to join his fight, their fight. But where to find them?

"Very well, but I would like to push the demons back. In that time get as much information as you can about the Nightsong Woods and this ghost cat."

*******************************************************

Kassie walked beside Jasper. Flex and a few others had joined them in their walk. The wood elf camp was coming alive. Elves were washing in the stream, beginning daily chores, children running around, playing as their mothers yelled at them. Some even stopped and stared, some greeted the party. Jasper was explaining the same thing the guide had told them yesterday. Kassie hadn't slept that night and was beginning to fell it, only hearing half of what Jasper was saying.

"For now Flex will train you." Jasper said. Kassie heard that and jumped awake.

"Flex?" she question looking behind her at the wood elf now caring a smile.

"You will need to learn about battles and warfare. As well as a few defenses. You won't be able to totally depend on your panther form. Flex has studied in the capital city. He will be a fine teacher."

Kassie was upset. Flex had been an ass towards her. Now she was going to have to study under him? Kassie looked back at Flex who held a smile on his face. Kassie looked back to Jasper hoping he was not serious. But he continued walking looking straight ahead.

It was about midday when Jasper finally allowed her to return to her room and get some sleep. Starting early tomorrow morning she was to meet Flex on morning workout, then study with Jasper mid morning tell lunch, brake for lunch then return to Flex on military training. Once done with that she would have a few hours to herself ending her evening with weapons training with Flex.

Kassie returned to her tree house she shared with Chris, Sam, George, Aden, Marcy and her son. No one was around, Kassie was thankful now she could go to sleep without explaining every little detail or question.

Her bedroll was still laid out in the common room. Kassie could barely keep her eyes open. She laid down without taking her boots off. The bedroll felt so conferrable, she feel asleep quickly.

*************************************************************

General Sanders was setting on his talkbuk. The demon well once again advancing. The morning meeting hadn't even finished when they began the first attacks. They had pounded his lines all morning, but they were getting nowhere. His troops were to well dug in.

King Braxton set beside him also mounted. Braxton watched as the advancing demons attacked his troops. General Sanders had to do a lot of convincing to keep the king behind the lines. The king wanted to advance a pone them himself.

The number of injuries and deaths were pretty small. Most attacks were foiled by rocks being launched in the air. King Braxton wasn't sure about the numbers the demons were having. He didn't see any laying dead, but he was sure they at least injured many.

A messenger ran up on tulbuk with a message. "Sire. A message from General Tappsens. They are being attacked by the demons and requesting help."

General Sanders knew his king would be going. No words were needed. He simply said "May the Holy Mother's light protect you."

King Braxton rode hard to General Tappsens who resided to the south of the line. He was followed closely by his personal guard. Every single one of them followed him to this war. They stayed close and the word spread quickly that the king was riding into battle. By the time he reached General Tappsen all of his personal guard rode behind him.

Braxton quickly dismounted without waiting for a solider to grab his rains. His guard also dismounted. General Tappsen ran up to meet the king. He was sweaty and dirty, his blade drawn and covered in green blood.

"Sire they hit us hard on the flank. I don't know how much longer we can hold, but it can't be much longer."

"Very well, lets give them something unexpected." Braxton unshielded his sword as did every member of his guard. He kept walking to the front of the lines. Braxton heard the battle the closer he got. Swords hitting clinging together, people yelling and screaming, and the strong sent of blood and flesh rotting in the sun.

Braxton began to run when he saw the first demon. He lifted his sword and came down hard on the demon, slicing him from right shoulder to left hip. The sword went through the demon like a hot knife through butter.

Everyone fighting around stopped to see the now glowing king. The gold light that surrounded Braxton caught the attention of both human and demon alike. The Holy Mother's gift was still inside the king of Estarda.

King Braxton only paused for a moment after seeing the gold glow around his hands before he raised his sword again and swung at another dumbfounded demon. His sword cut through the demon's armor and skin. His guard also began fighting the demons helping the injured, tired and exhausted soldiers.

The demons, some still in aww of the kings power began falling back. Braxton kept bring them down. A few were brave and tried taking on the glowing soldier but all few.

It wasn't long before the demons all out retreated. Braxton left a trail of dead demon bodies. He brought one more down as they ran. Braxton stopped. His guard wanting to pursue began running after them but the king stopped them by raising his hand. Sweet ran down his face and the glow faded. Using the power took a lot from him and he was not prepared to pursue the demons.

Braxton shielded his blooded sword and turned to walk back. He was stared to see everyone looking at him with hope and pride in their faces. They began to cheer and clap. Braxton looked around. There were more dead demons laying on the ground, but still quit a few human bodies. The sent of dead, rotting flesh filled the air.

Braxton saw a commander. He motioned for him to come towards him. The commander ran as fast as he could.

"Commander, lets make sure our dead are properly taken care of, and burn the demon's bodies."

"Yes sire!" The commander said sharply saluting.

The commander ran off to carry out the order, Braxton walked tiredly followed by his guard. The sun was beganing to set in the far distance and thunder could be heard rumbling. The people were still claping and cheering. Thought Braxton was just doing what it took to save his people and kingdom. "Thank you." He said loudly. The crowed quieted down.

"It is me that should be cheering you. Lets us not forget why we fight. Do not get over coffadent. We lost many today. Let us take care of our wounded, bury our dead, and thank the Holy Mother we still have homes to go to." Braxton began again for the camp. People began tending to the wounded. Healers running out to help those they could. Te attention was on those who needed it, those who deserved it he thought.

************************************************************* Kassie dreamed of the man fighting his heart out to protect what he loved the most. He was engolfted in a gold pure light that brought hope and pride to those around him. She smelled what he smelled, heard what he heard, felt like he felt. The anger he had for these invaders. Each time the blade came down she felt his joy of ending their life.

When they finally retreated she felt how exhausted he felt. Then the terror and heartach of seeing his country man laying in the field. Some alive a lot dead. Kassie wanted to confort the men. Then she heard the claping and cheers. How they loved him, yet he didn't feel like he deserved it. Had he hunted down and killed this warlock years ago, there wouldn't be so many dead. She heard him began to talk.

Kassie woke up hearing someone walking to the door. It was Chris. It had to be late in the day, the sun was setting in the western sky.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Chris said once she saw Kassie setting up wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it. I probably should have woken hours ago."

"Becoming a night owl?"

"Seems that way, but come tomorrow my daylight hours will be busy."

Chris sat down beside her.

"The whole village is talking about you." Chris grabbed her hands and squeezed them. "Apparently the leader, Jasper I think they called him, has been foreseeing a young wood elf who would lead our people."

Kassie looked down at her feet. "Yes I've meet Jasper." she said in a low voice.

"They also say you will bring us back into power."

"Back? He didn't tell me that part. What else are they saying?"

"Well….. They also are saying that Flex should lead us. Whoever that is. Not some child." She said reluctantly.

Kassie knew that was coming. "Oh believe me I've had the pleasure and it wasn't a pleasurable one."

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"He's rude, tempermental and very self centered."

"Really? You must have had a very intresting run in last night."

"How about you tell me your day first?"

Chris explained how they got woken up by the guide who escorted them around yesterday. When Aden metioned Kassie' absents the guide told them Kassie was with their leader Jasper.

Chris went on to talk about how they separated being shown to where they would work. Everyone was given a gob to do depending on their gift. Chris went to teach the smaller wood elves. By her voice, Kassie could tell she was really happy with that choice.

Chris told Kassie that Aden went to teach archery and be part of security, George went to the blacksmith shop and Sam to the Alchamy station.

After Chris was finish, Kassie told of her encounter with the demon, then being taken to Jasper by Flex and his cheerful attitude. Chris giggled as Kassie describe Flex.

Sam came in as Kassie explained that she will train wit Flex as well. Chris was laughing when Sam entered.

"What's so funny?"

"Kassie had a full night." Chris was trying to control herself. "Meeting a nice guy named Flex."

"Flex?" Aden said walking in with George. "I find nothing nice let along funny about Flex."

"I see you've meet Flex?" Kassie asked.

Chris finally got a hold of herself. "Unfortunately. The elf is totally out of it. Won't take anyone's opines. Thinks he's never wrong, and has everyone to afraid to do anything but what he says." Aden said angrily plopping down on the other side of Kassie. Aden then leaned back and put his hands behind his head to support his head.

"Kassie has to learn how to fight and battle tactics from him starting tomorrow." Chris noted.

"I feel sorry for you." Aden sat straight up. "I wouldn't wish that on those demons out there. Which reminds me." He turned to Kassie, "Heard you decided to take tem on by yourself last night. Rumor is you took three of them down."

"It was only one and a dog looking thing. And I didn't decide to, the dog picked up my sent. It was a matter of time before it's owner found me so I took them out before he could call for help."

"Is that right?" George asked sarcastically.

"Yes! You think I want to go find those things along? You're crazy. And another thing, if anything I helped add to their suspicion. I over heard them talking. They think there's a ghost cat in these woods."

"With you taking off killing those things, it won't be long before they know your not a ghost." Sam said.

"Or try to hunt you down. You might want to hold back the urg to go looking for them. For awhile." George added.

"I didn't go looking for them!" Kassie said defensely.

"Don't worry.. If today is any indication, Kassie will be to tired to go looking for them after Flex is done with her." Aden said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kassie asked.

"You'll see tomorrow. Believe me I saw what he did to students. I can only imagine what he has in mind for you." Aden added.

"What do you mean?" Kassie asked again.

"It should be time for dinner. I'm starving." George announced.

Everyone got up and walked out. Kassie was the last still asking what Aden meant.

************************************************************* A servant was helping Braxton take his armor off. The evening meeting was mostly talk of how himself still had the Holy mother's favor. Braxton didn't listen and was exhausted. He excused himself and retired to his tent. He hardly ate the bread and cheese waiting for him.

"Will there be anything else, sire?" Asked the servant removing his heavy shoulder armor.

"No, that will be all." Braxton said.

Braxton slowly slipped into bed feeling more exhausted then even in his life.

****************************************************************

After dinner Kassie felt exhausted, like all the energy was sucked out of her. She excused herself and barely made it to her bed before she collapsed on to it. She didn't even hit the pillow before she was asleep.

Kassie woke up hearing footsteps coming up the tree. It was still pitch black out, not even the moon was shinning. She already knew who was standing over her. He had a distinct smell of sweat and anger. Kassie opened her eyes to see a wood elf standing over her. He was caring a candle and its light showed Flex's face.

"Time to rise and shin." he whispered as not to wake the others.

Kassie still feeling a bit tired sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?"

"Time to get ready to run." HE said and began to walk out the door.

Kassie pulled her shoes on and followed him out the door already wishing for a way out.

When she reached the ground, Flex told her "Now each morning I will meet you right here. Same time. Understand?"

"Yes" she said sleepily

"Now I want you to run around the compound…" Kassie made a disappointing sound, "twice."

Kassie looked at him wondering if he was serious. He's expression said he was. Slowly she made her way towards the outside of the compound.

"I said run!" Flex yelled from behind her

Kassie began slowly jogging. She was about half way around when she realized she could run better and faster in her panther form. She changed and instantly began running faster. She could even breath better.

Kassie finished the first lap in no time. But as she came around to where Flex still stood, obviously not expecting her yet, Flex stepped in her path. He looked pissed off more so then usual. She slowed down and stopped in front of her.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked folding his arms.

Kassie transformed back to her wood elf form. "Doing what you told me running around the compound." She said with the same attitude as Flex.

"I don't recall saying anything about using your panther form to do so."

"Well you I don't recall you saying I couldn't." Kassie returned

"With any task I give you unless I say other wise you are not to use your gift. Now start again."

Kassie started to protest especially with him saying allow her. Who was he to denies her what the mother gave her? He pointed her to get moving and she went. The whole time she was angry. Who was he? Who did he think he was? Then she remembered what Aden had said about everyone being to afraid of Flex to stand up to him. "Well I'm not going to let him just walk over me." She said aloud to herself. By the time she finished the two laps around the compound the sun was beginning to shin its light. It was a cloudy day and looked like it might rain. Flex was waiting when she stopped. She was out of breath.

"Now that you've warmed up, lets do something simple. See those buckets of wood?" He pointed to several buckets of wood. "They need to go to each house to re supply their wood."

Kassie's back began to act already at the thought of caring the heavy wood. Kassie grabbed one bucket and began caring to each house. By mid morning she had delivered about a third of the wood.

"Jasper is waiting for you in his hut. You can finish up later." Flex said with a smile.

Kassie walked towards Jaspers hut rubbing her shoulders. They hurt but she wasn't going to give Flex the satisfaction of braking her.

When she arrived, Jasper had tea waiting. She took a seat and Jasper waited for her to take the first sip. It tasted great, and felt good going down. After she had finished her cup her body felt better and rejuvenated.

"Good now that you are refreshed we can get started. What do you know of our history?" he asked

"I know about the mother and the sisters. How they became, how each watch over us, protect us and care for us."

"Very good. What can you tell me about the history of Estersta, the humans, and their beliefs?"

Kassie sat quietly. She didn't' know anything about the human except that they didn't like magic.

"If you are to lead our people you must know the history of our people and the humans." Jasper paused as Kassie shook her head in agreement. "We don't have a lot of time so we'll start with when King Braxton's family assented to the thrown."

Cassie didn't know who King Braxton was but watch as Jasper grabbed his cane and got to his feet. "Follow me" Cassie followed Jasper into the next room. It was filled with books on shelves that reached the top of the ceiling. The hut didn't look big enough from the outside to have this big of archives inside. There were students seated at the tables studying. Row after row of books filled the room. Kassie was amazed at how big and how many books where here.

An older looking female wood elf with wrinkled skin and long white hair walked up to them.

"What can I do for you today Jasper?" Her voice was kind and soft.

"This here is Kassie. She need to learn Estersta history. Beginning with King Braxton's family."

"Oh..?" She studied Kassie for a moment. "Come with me dear. We'll get you all set up."

"This is Rachael. She has a vast knowledge. She will help you get started. Now I must be off to see to the library. I leave you in very good hands."

Kassie walked with Rachael threw the rows of bookshelves. "Aw here we are." Stopping. "Let's see to get you started." She was searching the books with her eyes taping her chin with a figure. "Here we go." she pulled a book simply name The Claxington Family. "This should get you started." She handed the book to Kassie. The leather bound book looked old and torn. The pages were wrinkled and faded. "I'll find a few more for you. You can find a table to seat at."

Kassie took the book and walked a short way to a table that was in the corner that no one was setting at. She sat down and began to read.

_After King Armounous was assassinated because of his dexterous rain, the kingdom began a civil war. For King Armounous had no hairs each counsel member, landowner, and general fought about who should assume the thrown. The people wanted to make Appoach king, but he refused and soon disappeared._

_The kingdom was fighting battles against each other. For years this continued on until an officer who assumed command after his general was killed in battle. He captured the hearts of his soldiers and the kingdoms people. So the people of the kingdom grew tired of war and demanded he be king. Fear of losing their people, land and animals all agreed. _

_The younger officer was from the Claxington family. Small land owners from the Northern providences named Buckstine. He worked his way threw the ranks, inspiring fellow soldier, capturing the trust from his fellow officers and even surpassing those who had been in longer. _

Kassie read on about King Buchstine's rain. How he brought the providences together again making a unified kingdom. Then came King Buchstine's second son, the first joining the ministry, King Calamer, who was paranoid and believed all forms of magic was evil and outlawed any who used any un natural power. The jails were full and soon disease ran rapid. Since healers and herbalist were imprisoned, King Calamer died refusing medicine for fear someone had poisoned it. His nephew from his sister, King Buckstines the third assumed the thrown. He brought back the magic users, or those left who hadn't been executed, died from disease, starvation or dehydration. It still took the kingdom ten years to prosper after Calamers rain.

Kassie's stomach grumbled. It was about lunch time. Rachael walked over to her table. "You can just leave those there. I'll make sure no one messes with them.

Kassie got to her feet and stretched. When she walked outside the sun was high in the sky. The day was hot though still mid spring, the summer was not far off.

Kassie walked to the cooking fires. She could smell the cooking game from far off. It smelled of stew, hare stew. She smelled the carrets, celery and potateos that were mixed in with the meat of the hare, and the smell of fresh bread.

The line was long already. She would have to learn the right time to go to avoid lines, but the bread smelled to good to pass up.

Kassie watched around the camp as she waited. She didn't recognize anyone, but there was still a lot of activity going on threw out the camp.

****************************************************************

Braxton was woken early by his servent. The night was a sleepless as any other night at war. At least he did dream of her. In the death and decay of the battles outside his tent, he welcomed the dreams of her.

Braxton got to his feet and dressed. Mostly he thought of General Sanders ideas of finding the wood elves and asking for their help. He had made his choice. Depending on if he could get a clue of where they were he would approach them. He needed every arm her could muster.

Braxton arrived at the meeting early. General Sanders was already standing looking at the maps.

"Early


End file.
